Adventures of the Unknown
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Warning: this will not flow with the book, but stick with it. It all turns out okay. 1st of a series of 2 fanfics where Severus may find romance with a mysterious America who appears in his life after an accident. Part two coming soon! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

ADVENTURES OF THE UNKNOWN

PART ONE: MY FIRST LIFE CHAPTER ONE: THE RACE Everything I ever did was for adventure. I guess that▓s what started this whole life of mine.  
Everything started about four months ago. I was to do an adventurous, yet dangerous, race with three other girls through a pasture at the edge of town. My friend Kip was helping me get my bike ready. I would be the only biker girl in the race, which should have told me to back off before it started.  
But I was persistent. The only problem I had with the whole thing was with Sandy, a preppy girl from somewhere out west. I should say there, which was South Carolina. I▓ll get to ⌠here■ a little later. Anyway, Sandy started some stuff at school. It was October, but enough to get some tempers up and running. She was a hot head and she wanted a fight. She was taking a go-kart to the race, but everyone else was taking a four-wheeler. The terrain was rough, and if you make a wrong turn, you might end up in a ravine. That also should have made me turn back, but I decided to go through with the race, which would prove to be life changing.

It was race day. Sandy had started the day with a letter telling me to crash and die. Little did she know, I would.  
Everything was going perfect. The racers were set up, and we all posed for pictures. Sandy stood beside me, and I stood by the lovely Kip. Everyone loved him, even me, in a way. We were good friends, and I would never ruin it. Everyone was jealous of Kip▓s three sisters and me. I get a good laugh from it now, now that I know the truth.  
Soon, it was time to start the race. The four of us drew spots, and lucky Sandy got to the left of me. I was on the right side, the hardest side because of the ravine. I ignored the thought as they started their engines. Sandy▓s go-kart was easily deafened by my ears due to the four wheelers.  
I looked up to see the judge raise his gun and fire, the signal for us to go. I was soon ahead with Sandy directly behind me. I pedaled hard, she revved, and the terrain took Sandy and me both by surprise. She flipped, taking me with her. We kept rolling for what seemed like forever, and then I saw it coming. I tensed up, and then the rest is black. 


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO: THE SCHOOL LIFE

CHAPTER TWO: MYSTERY GIRL Classes were giving me a headache. Every student must be absolutely stupid with the grades I took. Almost everyone was failing. They would make horrible cooks.  
Unfortunately, this was me every year since my starting as a professor many years ago. You would think I would have gone mad already, but I think I have always taken the hard road for everyone else, just like her.  
Everything started about eight months ago. I was teaching remedial potions, and most of the┘students had taken the class before. Every one of them would see me sooner or later. The ones who hide from me are the ones I hate.  
The girl had no choice. One day, I go into my office to get some graded quizzes from the day before. There she was on the floor, bleeding from the head and in casual attire, except for some sort of uniform she was wearing. The world I knew had nothing of this. God, I should get out more. Anyway, I knew she needed help, so I dismissed the class early. I left shortly after, but I made sure she was alive first. I was an easy candidate for a murder suspect, yet I would never do such a deed, unless in self-defense.  
I went to the office of my superior, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who was one of my greatest allies, particularly for the past couple of years when an old enemy of mine▓s son started his usual ⌠Professor Snape is evil■ conquest; along with other ⌠I saved the magical world■ adventures, most of which I did not approve of. Despite this, I have remained within the fine lines of sanity enough to rescue this girl. Dumbledore was very quiet as I entered his lower office, where he and his secretary were conversing over school matters.  
⌠Ah, Professor Snape,■ he smiled. ⌠What brings you here?■ ⌠I found a young girl in my office. She looks hurt. She is not from here; fore she is too young.■ ⌠Severus, we will keep this between us since she is not one of our students,■ Dumbledore smiled. ⌠Cancel my afternoon meetings, Katherine, and I will get to them all tomorrow.■~ Dumbledore and I made our way back to my dungeons, where the girl I expected to see was gone. Instead, a disfigured woman lay on the floor. Her arms were broken, along with her leg, and her head was still bleeding. Dumbledore cut off the hair above the cut, and he allowed me to pour a light healing potion over the wound. The rest were splinted as she slumbered. I felt sorry for her, as I would be a loyal teacher. I cared about my students, even if they were afraid of me.  
I guess I was meant to help her, looking back on everything. She was out for two months, and I was almost caught the first time she woke up. My, was she a yeller! I awoke to hear her yelling about things, but she got quiet when she saw me.  
⌠Am I in hell?■ she asked. I wanted to laugh, and I almost did. As it happened, I was tending to some paperwork and I fell asleep at my desk, still in my daily attire of solid black robes. In the colder months, which it was nearing Christmas when this occurred, I would often wear solid white flannel robes under that, but black was my notorious color.  
⌠No, you are in fact alive. Please be quiet so that they do not find out,■ I replied. She looked around in shock.  
⌠Where the fuck is this place? This is not America, and why are you speaking like a Brit?■ ⌠I am British, and we are in Britain. Where are you from?■ I questioned. She was attempting to calm down.  
⌠Somewhere in South Carolina, but I can▓t remember┘.Who am I?■ she asked. I shook my head.  
⌠You just showed up in here one day wearing some weird clothing. I know of jeans, but the rest was unknown to me.■ ⌠Let me see it,■ she replied harshly. I thought I was the dark one due to her attitude at first, but she did take the honors in those first two months. She can tell you about that.  
Well, I went into my storeroom to hear her trying to escape. Luckily, the door was locked. Being a wizard, I needed no lock.  
⌠You cannot get out, and only I have the key,■ I called from the storeroom. Her things were on the top shelf. Then, I hear her gasp and begin to cry out in fear.  
⌠Who is this?■ she cried. I ignored her things and went to her. She had found my mirror and was staring at herself.  
⌠You turned into a young woman before Dumbledore and I returned to you. I do not know how that happened and I do not know how you got here in the first place. You have only been here for two months,■ I whispered. She looked to me.  
⌠So, that▓s it. My future is here, trapped within wherever this place is. What about my family? My friend┘my friend┘why can▓t I remember anything?■ she sobbed. Dumbledore knocked on the door. He entered in his night robes as I hugged her. She was a pitiful thing in those first few days, so bad that Dumbledore was not allowed to be near her to the point where I would have to use potions to sedate her properly so that I could teach and not have her found.  
On her second week, she was finally ready to see her things. She saw them and gasped.  
⌠I remember! I was in a race on my bike,■ she whispered. ⌠I was crashed by┘oh I can never get far.■ ⌠You will remember in time,■ I replied.  
⌠Sandy!■ ⌠Is that your name?■ I questioned. She shook her head.  
⌠She had something against me, and I still don▓t know why. Kip,■ she whispered. ⌠Kip was helping me get prepared. I wonder how he▓s doing. He has never had many friends outside of the family. Do you think┘no! What is this magic stuff anyway? I come here into this magic school where you are the potions master, and a very powerful one. Who else is here?■ ⌠There are many of us, and there are many classes,■ I replied. ⌠Transfiguration, divination, which is completely bogus; and then we have defense against the dark arts. I have always wanted to teach that class, but Dumbledore thinks otherwise.■ ⌠But you are very talented in your work,■ she whispered. I smiled.  
⌠You are very right, but defense, that is a field that I enjoy greatly, but not many enjoy me. I have two classes for those who try to avoid me so long that they have years to make up. It gets to the point that I want to drop everything and go into Scotland or somewhere where no one knows me, where no one has ever heard of me.■ ⌠Snape, don▓t say that!■ she whispered. She was very helpful that night. ⌠If you weren▓t here, this might be an abandoned area where no one would find me until everyone says in their British tongues, ▒what is that absolutely horrible smell? Where in bloody hell is it coming from?▓ Everything would be different, and you know it.■ It was true, and I knew it enough to do some work of my own. Christmas was two weeks away, and finals for the first two quarters were taking place all over, giving me the chance to slip away and converse with the other teachers. I had the perfect story together about a few students who were seeking my help in their tutoring. Many were shocked, until I reached the courage to approach the divination teacher. The lady was a pure nut case, and I have seen many in my days. She had the one book I needed to get to start teaching our mystery girl. I knew she would want it from the beginning, and the one book that said it all was in the personal possession of out truly lovely divination teacher.  
⌠Severus, you take such consideration of the past. May be you would like to add some on this school, on Dumbledore, and everyone else!■ she screeched, her bug-eyed glasses giving me chills for once. I began doubting my sanity as I almost fell off the ladder leading to her room. I messed up my knee, causing me great pain on my journey back to the dungeons, which could easily turn into a thirty-minute walk. That injury was a gateway though, despite the great pain I felt.  
She noticed it too. I had returned to my office limping and truly holding back tears when I hear, ⌠Oh, Severus, what happened?■ I had convinced her to call me that since I would often take my suppers with her.  
⌠I fell getting a book from that divination teacher. I knew she was trouble,■ I whispered. She was truly disturbed, something no one would attempt to notice if it happened in the classroom. She stood and went to my desk to see what I had gotten. I had turned under the desk, and by the way she was standing, her hand was directly above my injured knee. She gasped as I held her hand over my knee. She healed it before she dropped onto her cot. ⌠What did I just do?■ she whispered. I turned to her and flexed my knee.  
⌠You healed me,■ I whispered. ⌠Your powers are not wand-based, yet you have them. You must be a powerful witch┘■ This led to me naming her Patricia, after a very powerful witch from America who was tried and burned for being a witch. I taught her everything I knew as we began trying to see what else she could do. I would often set her up by dropping a glass or something. She would somehow make it move away, but it was often too fast and uncontrolled, therefore throwing it into a wall.  
⌠What am I doing wrong?■ she cried one night. I had been the victim to the last days before Christmas, and anger was getting the best of me. I was holding a book, and I decided to throw the book at her. She screamed as a light over came her. The book hit the wall and fell apart, but she was in the direct path of it.  
⌠How did you do that?■ ⌠Your guess is as good as mine,■ she whispered.

CHAPTER THREE: THE GROWING Severus was a great help to me, and he still is. About six months ago, we began the training that would give me the basic abilities as a witch. He would test me often, mostly because it was the only way he knew, and I understood his ways like no one ever has. We began to confide in each other, and he sounded a little happier when he taught. I was pleased, but I knew he would soon have to deal with more things. Christmas was a good time, and we even exchanged gifts. I gave him lessons on what my life was like, and he gave me this very journal. He has his own, but I think he enjoys it because a journal cannot betray you. Something happened to him, I just know it. Actually, I do, but we will learn about that a little later.  
After Christmas, we would often go to the upper-most tower to give ourselves some fresh air. Then, about two months later, Severus said that he had to go away for three days. He would return, and when he did, he said that he would probably be worried, but he swore to tell me everything.  
⌠Use your powers some while I am gone, and be sure to stay silent in my storeroom. Dumbledore is the only one who knows of you and that password. You can help me get you settled tomorrow,■ he assured me. He had to leave early the next morning, so I awoke with him. He was very nervous, which made me curious, but I remembered our deal and remained silent. I think my sensitivity rubbed off on him. Before he locked me in the room, he looked to me.  
⌠Severus, I will be fine, as will you,■ I smiled. I hated this sad stuff, and that is one thing I will always remember.  
⌠Patricia, I wish that you could go with me, but you can▓t. You are the best friend I wish I had years ago, and now that I have you, I do not want to leave, but I have to. Take care of yourself, and never let life get in your way,■ he whispered. I didn▓t understand it, but he had his way to tell me. By the second night I was bored out of my mind. I climbed as far up as I could, enjoying my arms since they were completely pain free after a healing I did on myself with Severus▓s help. At the top was another desk. All of the doors were locked, so I let my curiosity of this new space get to me. Inside the desk was this bright bowl thing. I looked into it because it was truly beautiful. Once I did, it swirled around quickly. I saw Severus, but he was younger. He appeared to be the same age as many of his students, and I was right. He was taking finals or something.  
After a few moments with him, I knew that he couldn▓t see me, so I followed him to the grounds. I hadn▓t seen them, but whoever did the landscaping should check on some of those trees. Severus sat under one of them, flipping through some past work. Then, this boy started messing with him, using some sort of spells. Severus tried to fight it, but it overpowered him. Then, the boy filled his mouth with soap using another spell. Then, despite the yelling from a girl, he hung Severus upside down, his underwear showing to everyone. I didn▓t want to look anymore; I just couldn▓t stand it. A few moments later, the howls of laughter told me the worse. I came out of the memory as Severus was dropped. He was holding back tears, as was I. I now knew why he was so dark-minded and so defensive against everyone else. I went back to my cot and waited for him to return. The next morning, Dumbledore came into the space. He smiled to me.  
⌠I see that you have not gone crazy. I▓ve always hated such scenarios, but I guess you have no choice,■ he grinned. He then looked to me. ⌠Why are you so troubled?■ ⌠I went exploring yesterday,■ I whispered. ⌠There is another office up there.■ ⌠Yes,■ he replied. ⌠You saw it, didn▓t you?■ I nodded.  
⌠How am I going to be able to face him?■ I asked, sobbing by this point. I covered my mouth so I wasn▓t as loud, but I was soaking my sleeves. ⌠He will know, and he will want to know the truth. You have to tell him that you are extremely sorry, and explain how hard it was for you to watch. You know all of this, Patricia, and I think you know how to do the right thing.■ I was reassured, so Dumbledore took me to his office. His secretary didn▓t seem to care, and none of the pictures thought it mattered.  
⌠Patricia, you need to use your powers. I want to see what Severus was talking about┘,■ he whispered. He then acted preoccupied just before he threw a very large rock at me. He chuckled as the room came into focus. ⌠I bet that is how you got here. You tensed up very quickly and┘flashed away. You can probably do transfiguration. I have a test for you.■ Remember, I was a lot like Severus with my trusting, so this did not appeal to me.  
⌠Patricia, look at yourself in the mirror before we start. Memorize everything about your body. Now, think of Severus, everything about how he looks. Think about you being him┘,■ he whispered. He then gasped. I looked to the mirror. I touched my face. It was his face, but it was still me. I thought about being myself again. I then returned to normal.  
⌠How did I do that?■ I questioned. Dumbledore laughed.  
⌠We could use this for your advantage,■ he grinned. ~ Severus returned that afternoon. He sighed as he opened the storeroom, but he only saw himself. We played mirror for about five minutes. He turned his head away and then looked back. I was there, laughing silently.  
⌠How did you do that?■ he smiled.  
⌠Dumbledore tested me today. He is the one who told me to do that. I think it worked.■ ⌠Well, you two make a good team. I do not like tricks,■ he whispered. I stepped down and sat on his bed.  
⌠I know that now. I▓m sorry,■ I whispered. I was crying now. He looked to me in shock.  
⌠What happened?■ he asked. ⌠We were happy a minute ago.■ ⌠I▓m sorry, I just┘he told me I could do this, but he▓s wrong. Magic can▓t hide this one, or mess with you as I did. I▓m sorry!■ I sobbed. He hung his head. He now knew, and I think he was disappointed, but he handed me his handkerchief anyway. ⌠Thank you,■ I whispered. ⌠I▓m sorry, but I just got so fuckin▓ bored. Why did I ever have to be the explorer, the adventurous one?■ I was almost inconsolable by this point, but Severus was very sympathetic.  
⌠I▓m the one who should be sorry. I should have left you with Dumbledore, but it is the past, and I understand. He probably does understand me more than almost anyone, but you know me very well now.  
⌠Listen, Patricia,■ he whispered. ⌠I will have to leave again next weekend, but I think I know what we can do. Dumbledore and I will talk about it before I fill you in. Everything will have to be flawless.■ ⌠What do you mean?■ I asked. Severus looked to me.  
⌠If we plan everything correctly, you can be a critic, of a member of the staff who evaluates everyone else. Dumbledore has wanted this for a while, and I think you would be a perfect candidate.■ ⌠Are you sure? I▓m not British for one thing,■ I whispered. I was almost not crying anymore, but I was more guilty than sad. Severus knew this, but he still locked his classroom door and helped me learn certain skills. Students were coming in little by little, but most would come in that Monday. We had two days before I could sit in the very back of his room. Severus would tell everyone that I was a statue, but I had free roam at night. I thought it was funny, until that Monday. He had a new class, a group of fifth years who needed remedial studies, the usual case. Everyone took his story of me being a statue, but then these two boys, twins of the Weasley household, a name I was unfamiliar with, but Severus knew them. They were typical jokesters, the type of people that could really push his buttons.  
Well, on this day, they pushed mine, and with the knowledge of my new powers, I had to take advantage of them.  
This class was very anxious about something. People were asking out members of the opposite gender to a dance of some sort. Severus was in his office for a moment, and that▓s when I heard, ⌠I bet it▓s his portal to You Know Who,■ from one of them. I was deeply angered, so I thought of being Severus, who was in his office. I held up my hand, so he stood in the doorway and watched. I turned into them and jumped, landing just behind them. They all gasped.  
⌠You might consider learning about other things, Mister and Mister Weasley,■ I replied. The turned around as I walked into Snape▓s office. We were both laughing, but he quickly changed his face as he stared into the eyes of his students. The certain group that I talked to was stunned. I then did some work of my own. The door into the classroom was beside the door to his office, so I slipped out, just to see Dumbledore.  
⌠Patricia, what are you doing?■ he asked angrily.  
⌠I am going to turn into you and go sit in the balcony to watch Severus▓s class. I want to get something from it.■ ⌠You be careful, Patricia,■ he whispered. I did the deed and walked inside.  
⌠Oh, Professor Dumbledore,■ Severus smirked.  
⌠Don▓t mind me, I just want to watch,■ I smiled. Severus looked to me carefully. He knew, but no one else did. The chatter he had been hearing was now gone. I smiled as I got the Weasleys into trouble. Severus knew it was I for sure by now, so he ignored everything. I soon stopped and looked at the books beside me. They were very old, but I read them any way. One was a book about vampires and the other concerned Hogwarts, which I knew as this very school.  
By afternoon, Severus had found me asleep, but out of Dumbledore▓s form. I was back in my girl form which shocked him, from what I▓ve heard. I woke up to the smell of lunch.  
⌠He told me to use your new-found powers to get you into Hagrid▓s hut. You will like Hagrid, but he is not a good friend of mine. You will go as the young woman that I know you as,■ he hinted. I thought about that body, which made my knees hurt. I had fallen asleep in a horrible position, stiffening me to the point of actual pain.  
⌠How long will that be for?■ I asked.  
⌠You will stay for the weekend, and then I will pick you up from Hagrid that Monday. He will know you as my sister, so try to act as if you would if we were related. Now, I have a lesson to teach. You may come down and watch if you▓d like. He will be in my small room, and there is a balcony in there. Picture it and go there,■ he smiled. I closed my eyes, and then, when I opened them, Severus was waving from the other balcony. He then went to his office where I heard the voices of him and a teenage student, who would turn out to be Harry Potter, some famous wizard that Severus was not to fond of. It turns out that the main boy and the girl from the memory I saw were his parents, God help him. He had survived a battle with the You Know Who spoke of by the Weasleys. I was unpleased, as I was with that lesson. Severus became deeply angered, so I waited for him to face me. They would go back and forth between positions in the room, but nothing would come from them except more anger from Severus.  
He looked to me with pure depression as I sat in my seat. ⌠Calm down, Severus,■ I mouthed. He nodded lightly. Harry was soon facing me, and I was tempted to give him a reason to leave, but I decided not to. Severus was still angry, so I became the form of Dumbledore and went into Severus▓s office. I then walked into the room where Harry and Severus were practicing.  
⌠Ah, it▓s good to see a lesson at work. Harry, will you excuse us?■ I smiled. ⌠We will continue this in a week,■ Severus snapped. We watched him leave before I turned into my woman self again.  
⌠Severus, you shouldn▓t get so mad all the time. It only makes you moody later, and you know it bothers you too.■ ⌠Patricia, your powers are beginning to annoy me, but you▓re right. You want to take a walk?■ We took our walk that night. He explained a lot of things to me, and I listened with open ears. He was very stressed, which was to be understood. I had many nights like this after that, but this one was different.  
⌠Severus, I▓ve been getting these odd dreams. I▓ve seen that boy before, and those lessons. Something is about to happen with him,■ I whispered. He smirked. ⌠We▓ve had to deal with each other for five years, and nothing will ever change between us. He knows that I do not like him, and he wonders why. Patricia, just do not worry yourself with him.■ ⌠Okay,■ I whispered. ⌠What kind of dance are they talking about?■ ⌠Well, the students enjoyed this ball we had last year, so they have decided to do it again amongst ourselves. I don▓t plan to attend,■ he whispered.  
⌠Why not?■ I asked. The winds were blowing my hair around some, but he seemed unaffected as the snow began falling. Remember, it was just after Christmas.  
⌠I did nothing for four hours that night, and I do not want to trouble myself with it again.■ ⌠What kind of dancing is it anyway? I might consider attending even if you do not.■ ⌠Ballroom for the first part, but modern rock for the rest, until the last parts of the night,■ he replied harshly. ⌠You probably would not want to┘■ ⌠I know basic ballroom. Severus, live a little. Don▓t you have to attend anyway?■ I asked. He nodded softly. ⌠I know exactly what dress I could wear, and we could go,■ I smiled.  
⌠Patricia, I just don▓t trouble my self with events like that,■ he whispered. He really didn▓t want to go, but I knew that he could have a great time if he went, if he allowed me the space to get in there and try to make a difference. So, I stared at him until he gave in. ⌠What do you want?■ he asked softly. I hugged him.  
⌠Thank you, Severus, and you will not be sorry,■ I smiled. He didn▓t like the idea, but it gave us something to talk about as we went back into the school. In the halls, I had to be either invisible or not be there, so I had already flashed back. I was waiting for Severus when Dumbledore come into Severus▓s office.  
⌠Hello, Patricia,■ he smiled. ⌠I hear that you made quite an impression today. Do you like being me?■ ⌠It gives one a powerful feeling,■ I smiled.  
⌠Where is Severus?■ ⌠We went for some air, but he has to walk back. I think he does not mind, but you never know. Is it really important, because I can go into the balconies or something?■ ⌠It concerns you, so you can listen. I can wait, ah, Severus!■ he exclaimed.  
⌠Hello, Sir,■ Severus smiled. ⌠What brings you here tonight? It is of a late hour.■ ⌠Well, Patricia needs to know exactly what the future will give her. She will be a critic for me. She can start as soon as you think she is ready. I can give her a tour right now if you do not mind,■ Dumbledore grinned. Severus nodded.  
⌠I will be preparing for sleep when you return, so just knock,■ he smiled. I nodded heavily as we entered the halls.  
⌠Hello, Filch,■ Dumbledore smiled. His cat was the one who scared me. Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder. ⌠The cat will not harm you, just stay with me.■ ⌠What all will I do in my job?■ ⌠You will watch the teachers teach, and probably learn a few things, but you might fall victim to some of their lessons, so I will warn you on those days. You will get your own office, but it will be near Severus▓s. What were you and he speaking of tonight?■ ⌠I asked him about Harry, mostly because Severus was very mad after his lesson. Then, I asked him about the dance coming up. I then asked him if I could go, and he said yes,■ I whispered. We were near the Hufflepuff sleeping chamber, so I wanted to be silent.  
⌠He will be forced to go, and you might help him some in being more social. He worries me sometimes. Speaking of which, how did he handle your word?■ ⌠I took it worse than he did, but I think he understood the reason I did it. I feel horrible, and now I think it might be giving me┘visions. I think I have some psychic powers with these. I see Severus hurt as Harry▓s face flashes by, and then I see the vision before it goes back to the hurt Severus, and I think it▓s about to happen. Am I right?■ ⌠Harry will have a lesson next week for occlumency, but I think that is nothing to worry about. Severus will know what to do.■ ⌠He does not believe me, which worries me. I think he trusts me a lot, but the recent┘issues are giving him doubts. What can I do for him?■ ⌠I know one thing that he has always wanted, and I have it. Come with me to my office, and then you can flash back to Severus and give it to him.■ That night, I was given an amulet that was a beautiful blue color. I put it inside a small, wooden chest that Dumbledore gave me. I then flashed back to Severus▓s office, where he was sitting at his desk finishing up the day▓s work. I sat next to him at a chair that I used when I was in here during lunch. I handed him the chest.  
⌠Dumbledore and I are very┘well we were involved in a conspiracy to give you happiness,■ I said sarcastically. He grinned as he opened it with the key I gave him, which was on a necklace. As he opened the chest, he gasped and smiled to me.  
⌠You did an amazing job. This is beautiful, magnificent!■ he smiled. I nodded. ⌠We knew how happy you would be, and I wanted to give it to you to see you smile genuinely for once.■ ⌠I smile sometimes, but I should do it more. I will work on it,■ he grinned.  
⌠Thank you,■ I smiled. I went into the storeroom to get ready for bed. I heard him put the necklace on and hide the chest. The amulet was very powerful, for all I knew, and I knew that it was the one thing that could bring us closer, and it did. We grew closer with something beautiful, yet so simple. We would be great friends.

CHAPTER FOUR: BEGINNING A CAREER Patricia▓s gift was very special to me. It may have been last January, but it was very important to me. She was to start her route to becoming a very important member of the Hogwarts staff. I was to take her to Hagrid▓s that Friday, two days after my lesson with Harry. I was happy as I began that day, which Patricia offered me many ups for that weekend. We decided to have a favorite treat of mine, candy. The one I wanted to introduce her to were jellybeans. The jellybeans of the magical world are much more powerful than the ones belonging to Patricia▓s mortal friends. One jellybean could open the door to a good future or a horrible one, and some may even send you miles away from ever consuming a piece of jellybean-like candy for the remaining years of your life.  
⌠Severus, these are wonderful,■ Patricia smiled. I nodded and handed her one that was flavored like vomit, one that our friend Dumbledore had a bout with when he was younger. She instantly spit it out as I smiled.  
⌠I thought you didn▓t like tricks,■ she grinned as she handed me one that smelled of raspberries. I knew the differences and put it back in the box.  
⌠Not all of them are like that, but you can get some odd flavors,■ I smiled. She nodded and opened a chocolate frog. I watched as she ate it before it had a chance to hop away. Her reflexes were very advanced, which was apart of her powers. She had mastered her telekinesis, finally, and now she was trying to find her other powers. I felt she was hiding one from me, but I felt as if she had already tried to tell me. We had minor conversations, until Wednesday when she asked if she could go spend the day with Dumbledore. I nodded, of course, as the morning came. We were awake all night, but the sugar rush kept us going, at least until lunch when I found that I had fallen asleep during class, the most unfortunate one to fall asleep during. I awoke to Patricia cleaning off my robes, where students had covered me in spider webs. I knocked her hands away as Dumbledore walked into the room.  
⌠I have all of the names, and Patricia will give them detention in the coming weeks.■ ⌠Thank you, but I do not mind,■ I replied harshly.  
⌠Severus, stop letting this happen!■ Patricia exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded.  
⌠The students will be waiting in an adjacent classroom. Patricia has a little trick of her own planned, and you will take credit for it!■ Dumbledore replied. I nodded as Patricia took me with her. We flashed into the balcony of the room. She positioned me near the ledge and began making things move across the room. The doors were closed and locked as she did her next trick. Two very large spiders then dropped from the ceiling and covered the room in webbing. Then, rats were released. These were very large, black rats, making the Weasley twins cringe as they jumped onto their desks along with another boy. He was wearing a hat and scarf, so his identity was unclear until the screaming started. The desks were the only three in the room, and there was no way out until Patricia turned into me and flashed into the room. She opened the office door and smiled.  
⌠I would advice you to keep your tricks with the other professors,■ she said darkly. She waved her hand and removed the desks from up under them as the rats scurried everywhere. She picked them all up, giving them the relief of escape. Dumbledore was waiting in the hall, where he took them with him.  
⌠Nice job,■ he smiled. I agreed, and to this day, I have had nothing from those boys. I felt happy that I was finally not the victim. I think that Patricia understood this when she did the trick, and I have a deeper respect for her now. Her journey was about to get harder anyway, but not before other things happened.  
Patricia, to my knowledge has been trying to warn me for a week about Harry Potter and something to do with my memories. I have ignored her, and I will now admit to being wrong.  
Just as our appointment started, and it was already late, Malfoy, one of my Slytherin students came into my room telling me of some magical trouble. Patricia was hiding in the upper balcony, crying for some reason. I now know, because when I returned from the easy task, I caught Potter watching the same memory that Patricia had seen a month before. I was furious and I kicked Potter out of my office for the rest of the year. I did not care of the danger I could be putting him in, and truly, I still don▓t; I▓m just tired of Dumbledore sticking up for the boy who came from one of the boys that have ruined my life. Patricia must have known this. She flashed in about the time Potter left hurriedly. She was still crying as I sat in my anger.  
⌠I▓m sorry,■ she whispered. ⌠I couldn▓t stop him, not without some force. I saw Kip, and not in some dream. I saw him, crying for me to come home. I have disappeared from them and they cannot find me. I might as well be dead for all they know, or care for some of them. From what I heard in the background, that Sandy girl survived. She hates me, and she almost killed me.■ ⌠Patricia, it will all be fine. We need to get you ready to go to Hagrid▓s. Now, help me by getting your things from my storeroom. They are on the fourth shelf.■ ⌠Severus, calm down,■ I whispered.  
⌠Why? This kind of thing is always happening to me, and I am becoming disturbed. Why me? Can you explain it, because I just don▓t know anymore?■ I yelled. Correction, I was enraged.  
⌠Severus, nothing is out to get you. You are an amazing person, and no one is out to get you. Some people just don▓t understand who you are because you never show your true colors. Severus, calm down,■ she whispered. I was ready to give up on it, and tell her that I was going to run off to Scotland, but I▓m glad I did not, because her career would put her in much danger.  
On Friday night, Patricia was escorted by me to Hagrid▓s hut on the edge of the grounds. She was sad to see me go, but I reassured her that everything would be okay. I then showed her the small chest that the amulet was in. She smiled as she pushed it back into hiding. ⌠I will be waiting,■ she smiled as Hagrid came from the hut. He was a good fellow for her to be with I guess, so I left her standing with him in the doorway. I then went quickly to the front of the school to a portkey, a wizard▓s way of flashing, and went to my meeting.

CHAPTER FIVE: EVALUATING THE STAFF Severus left me that cold night with the largest man I have ever seen in my life. His girlfriend was the biggest woman I had seen in my life, and with his large album of pictures, I discovered that his pet decisions led to the biggest animals I had ever seen, excluding elephants and giraffes. This still shocks me to this very day, and truly, I didn▓t enjoy my time with Hagrid. It turns out; Severus used the identity of Patricia Hengland, a family friend of Severus. The lady died a few years ago, but he wanted me to not be his sister since we were going to the dance together. It would be a little odd, of course, for him to have his sister take him to the dance. He had enough problems with his likeability without having to get his sister to take him to a dance, and truly, I want to go with Severus. He is a great person, and I think that he finally got the chance to show that side of him to me.  
Severus took me to Dumbledore▓s office, where Dumbledore showed me how to fill in the forms and he told me to put down the honest truth. He then escorted us to lunch, where Severus and I would sit together. Now, this would be the first time that I would see everyone, and that was over four hundred people in a magnificent Great Hall filled with the most food that I had ever seen in my life.  
During this lunch, I was introduced to the students and the staff, including the highest person, a man in what was like our school board. He came to me as I finishing my main course.  
⌠Hello, Ms. Patricia,■ he greeted, kissing my hand. ⌠I am glad to have you with us. Will you evaluate this man▓s class first?■ he questioned. ⌠You mean Professor Snape?■ I asked. He nodded. I smiled and replied, ⌠Of course,■ which was the only answer I could give as the dessert came. Still holding that teenage mind, I ate three bowls of ice cream, and Severus was completely shocked.  
⌠I never thought you could eat that much,■ he grinned. I wiped my mouth as I looked out to see Harry talking with his friends. Severus was avoiding them as he looked out. A very small man was walking the path, avoiding what looked to be ghosts, which truly freaks me out to this very day.  
⌠After not eating much for six months, ice cream is a wonderful treat,■ I smiled. He nodded as he finished a cup cake. I had two myself as we left and went to our rooms. I followed Severus, happy to be able to walk the halls without being invisible or something. I think that Severus was happy, but the fifth years were following us, so we said nothing to each other. The twins were behind us, and then a few girls who looked very unhappy. I then saw why. Some one had messed with their make up, but I decided to keep it to myself. Severus, however, during class, pointed out the mess up, and I gave him a dirty glance when he did. He understood and took points from the ones who were laughing.  
⌠I believe that it was not funny, Mister and Mister Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin,■ he replied harshly, with gasps coming from Slytherin students, who had never had points taken from them. Severus was their house leader, and I think this was possibly the first time he had punished them in his entire role of Slytherin house leader.  
Well, all I had were complements. No one was failing, and the homework was done, despite the hard material. I felt confident as I reported to Dumbledore▓s office.  
⌠How was your first evaluation?■ Dumbledore asked. The board member nodded, as did I.  
⌠It was very good. Snape is a very good teacher. I looked through his grade book and none of his students are failing anymore, and they actually do their homework.■ ⌠Where did you go to school?■ the board member asked. Luckily, Dumbledore covered for me.  
⌠She went to Drekville in Switzerland. She graduated in that missing year,■ Dumbledore replied. I smiled.  
⌠Very good school, from what I hear,■ the board member smiled. He then handed me another file, the one belonging to the divination teacher. Severus was right about this lady, she is crazy. She told me that I was destined to become a milkmaid in China, and all I had to say was, ⌠Show me the way to my future.■ The students laughed extremely hard, including Harry and his friends. I sat and did my evaluation, which ended in one word, unorthodox. Dumbledore agreed, as did Severus when I told him that morning. Next was the defense against the dark arts teacher. She was quite odd herself, but I did not put much. Her class was short, so dinner would be in about an hour. I was starving by this point, mostly because Severus went to dinner during his planning so that we could eat together in his room. This night was different. Severus met me in the corridor and we went to dinner together, talking a little about our day.  
⌠The potions I graded last were very odd. None of them were done right, so two of them exploded in my face,■ he whispered. He showed me, and there was a gash just below his eye.  
⌠Close your eye and I will heal it,■ I whispered. We were near the entrance of the Great Hall now. We went into a small cave-like area to do the healing. The light was very bright and we were almost in trouble by a Professor McGonagall, but all she had was a question.  
⌠Why were you in there?■ she asked.  
⌠I had to heal him for a minute and I didn▓t want the students to hear it so they would not become healers themselves,■ I replied, Severus nodding. The three of us entered together and sat for an amazing meal. Severus and I decided to talk about other things as we ate.  
⌠I have something for you when you get finished with your millionth scoop of ice cream,■ he smiled.  
⌠You tell me that before the chicken comes,■ I said a little angry.  
⌠Well, I wanted you to know so that you might start guessing and I can tell you, ▒no, Patricia, keep guessing,▓ until you start to get angry.■ ⌠You hate it when I make you angry. Oh, wait, I calm you down when you get mad at the random students of yours. You should come to me more often, by the way.■ ⌠Patricia,■ Professor McGonagall called from down the table.  
⌠Yes?■ I asked.  
⌠Where were you before you came here? I feel like we▓ve met.■ ⌠I can▓t be sure. Mostly, I have been traveling around the country. It is very beautiful.■ ⌠Indeed it is,■ Dumbledore smiled, as did the smallest man that I have ever seen.  
⌠I travel by coach usually,■ the small man smiled.  
⌠I just go with the flow; often times I even hike through the hills and get rooms with the families.■ ⌠We have some lovely people here. I often fly,■ Professor McGonagall smiled. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Severus stayed quiet. He never traveled for all I know, and to this day I still have no idea.  
The conversation soon ended as many began to leave. Severus was off his observation duties for the night, so we talked in his classroom for a while, until he got to my surprise.  
⌠You have been wondering about your gift for a while now, haven▓t you?■ he smiled. I nodded.  
⌠You are the biggest surprise, half the time. I▓m guessing┘the biggest box of jelly beans I have ever seen, including the box I saw at Hagrid▓s when I was there.■ ⌠No, I ate them all.■ ⌠Party pooper,■ I whispered with a grin. ⌠Then, enough chocolate frogs to fill up a swamp.■ Severus shook his head as he stood and went behind his chalkboard, a place I had never seen him go. ⌠Keep guessing,■ he laughed. Just as he poked his head out, Dumbledore came into the room. He sat down as I continued to guess.  
⌠The books of a million authors,■ I smiled. He laughed a little louder as something banged. ⌠A healing appointment,■ I grinned.  
⌠Getting close, but there▓s more,■ he said sarcastically.  
⌠You are no where near, Patricia,■ Dumbledore smiled. Severus poked his head out.  
⌠Give up?■ he asked. I nodded as he came out with a box wrapped in black tissue paper with a maroon ribbon. I smiled as I opened it using my telekinesis. Dumbledore smiled as I opened the box. A beautiful dress was inside, and it was just my size, and it was amazing. ⌠It goes perfectly with my black,■ Severus grinned.  
⌠I hope you didn▓t go to too much trouble,■ I smiled. He passed me the shoes to go with it as he sat down.  
⌠No, anything for my friends,■ he smiled. ⌠I hear that you wanted to talk with me, Albus?■ ⌠Yes,■ he replied. ⌠I had a long talk with Harry, and he wants to continue his lessons. I told him that he could not have me, so you are the only one. I am leaving tomorrow for a long time, almost two months. The house leaders will vote for everything that needs to be done. Patricia will help also. I want you to teach him, Severus. He was having dreams about something, and since they were reoccurring, he thought that it was the answer. Please agree to it, and Patricia can help with it if you would like. I hear that she is good at calming you down,■ Dumbledore smiled. Severus nodded. ⌠My office will be off limits,■ Severus whispered angrily. I looked to the door and looked back.  
⌠Well, how about we talk about something else?■ Dumbledore smiled. ⌠We have another meeting coming up soon, Severus. Will you be attending?■ ⌠Probably not, but I might. I will need a substitute teacher this time, though.■ ⌠I can do it,■ I smiled. Severus nodded.  
⌠I approve. She will not mess around with troublemakers, and she can handle the lessons. I will probably let them do a report. If a potion goes wrong, I wouldn▓t want her or anyone else to get hurt.■ ⌠Agreed,■ Dumbledore nodded. Severus was happy, as was I, so our night continued without any more problems. I soon went to bed in the office next to Severus▓s. I would be able to see him in the morning, but it was time for me to sleep.  
Then, he came to me. I was enjoying a pleasant dream dancing with Severus when Kip came. He stood there and whispered something to me, but I was already awake, and sobbing. It was quite late, and I really didn▓t want to wake Severus, so I sat there thinking about what Kip said. I couldn▓t stand it, and I continued to just sob. I muffled it with the pillow as a knock sounded at the door. It was Severus and I let him in. He was very comforting, and I soon was well enough to tell him what happened.  
⌠He came to me; Kip came to me. He said, ▒She will always be missed. May she rest in peace.▓ They had my funeral, Severus. They think I▓m dead!■ I sobbed. Severus hushed me.  
⌠We know the truth. Patricia, I don▓t know if you will ever go back, but we could send a letter or something. We can send it from London this summer if you▓d like.■ ⌠I feel like I won▓t get a chance,■ I whispered. I felt it then more than ever, but spring was coming with exams and other things. The dance would be the first night after finals, which would be in the beginning of May. Severus and I did not talk about it much, but when the exams came, we decided to practice in the balcony. Kip was no longer coming to me, but a reoccurring dream of pure grayness was plaguing me. I decided to tell Severus one night before I went off to bed.  
⌠Severus, I▓m have one of those dreams again,■ I whispered.  
⌠Which kind?■ he asked.  
⌠The ones that I feel are from the future, except this one is pure grayness and nothing else until I finally wake up. I should be dreaming about something else, but I▓m not,■ I whispered.  
⌠It▓s probably just from all the work you▓re doing. May be the power will go out at the dance or something, you just never know,■ he smiled. I went off to bed reassured, but rest was still elusive.

CHAPTER SIX: THE BALL Severus and I prepared in our separate rooms as the dinner hour closed and the dance was nearing. My dress was perfect, as were my shoes. Severus, I▓m sure, would look very nice. I remember him saying how his dress robes would match my dress, which was a good thing. He was doing a lot for me this time, and it wouldn▓t be the last. We met just outside of the dungeons. He looked amazing, even getting more cleaned up than usual. I had my hair done a certain way, which he complimented. We both were pleased as we made our way to the Great Hall.  
We made our way to the front together as many of the students caught a glance. The house leaders would be able to dance first, meaning we were a little late, but otherwise everyone was on time. Professor McGonagall was dancing with Dumbledore, and the house heads for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were dancing together. We all took the floor at the same time, just as the music started.  
Severus was a great dancer, and people watched in amazement as we danced for the rest of the classical part of the night. Both of us were very tired as the rock bands took the stage. We sat and enjoyed refreshments as the students enjoyed the music. It was nowhere near as loud as what I used to listen to, but it was enough to please them. Anyway, Severus and I were about ready to leave when Dumbledore came over to us.  
⌠I▓m proud of you, Severus,■ he smiled. ⌠I thought that you wouldn▓t go through with it.■ ⌠I did, and I have to say that this is the best date I▓ve had in my entire life,■ he smiled. I nodded in agreement.  
⌠I▓m glad he did, but now I think we▓re both ready to go to bed.■ ⌠Well, enjoy the rest of your night,■ Dumbledore smiled. It was the last time I saw him smile to this day. That night, just after Severus walked me to bed, authorities took me in for questioning in the death of our beloved defense against the dark arts teacher, who was found partially healed outside of her office by Filch, who followed his trusty cat to the scene. I was an automatic suspect due to my ability to heal, which only Severus and Professor McGonagall knew about, but Severus was still in bed, he told me. Now, it is June and I am awaiting my trial, which might lead to my death if I cannot get off on my only possible alibi, but I have one problem: I don▓t want Severus to get involved. I will accept these charges with a not guilty plea, despite warnings from my lawyer. Currently, the only friend I have is with the grayness I dreamed about throughout April, except now Severus is not available for me to confide into. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE: THE CHARGE▓S CONSEQUENCE

CHAPTER SEVEN: BEFORE THE TRIAL Patricia is a strong person, but I am beginning to wonder if I should enter my statement despite what she asked her lawyer to tell me. I want her to be able to survive, because she is the greatest friend I have ever had, and she was, believe it or not, my first date, including my seven years at Hogwarts and seven years in higher studies. Dumbledore did not know this, but now he doesn▓t know too much. He and Professor McGonagall are certain that Patricia murdered the defense teacher, all because she can heal, but I am beginning to doubt that Patricia can do the kind of healing done.  
But I could have nothing to say. I was not allowed to see Patricia until July when all of the witnesses were compiled, but I could meet with her lawyer, which I have now decided to do.  
His name is Fredrick Applebody, a very good lawyer from London, where the trial was taking place. He allowed my offering of a defense against the charges.  
⌠Well, what do you know?■ Applebody asked.  
⌠Well, I know very little about the evidence, but if the healing was done with a wand, Patricia could not have done the crime. You see, her powers are not wand based like mine or the ministry.■ ⌠Wait, so she is more powerful than us because she can do her powers without a wand.■ ⌠She never could use the wand. She doesn▓t have that kind of power. Listen, she▓s not from Europe, she▓s from America, from South Carolina.■ ⌠How do you know all this?■ ⌠I▓m Severus, her best friend at the moment. I helped to hide her until we could give her an identity. Her first two months with me were nothing but me tending to her wounds and helping her stay fed and hydrated.■ ⌠Well, you did a good job, but your statement doesn▓t have anything that could help her.■ ⌠Test her powers, please,■ I asked, more begging than anything else. He nodded.  
⌠I will talk with my superiors. I will keep what you said. By any chance are you her date with the alibi? I wanted to do the statement anyway just in case.■ ⌠I am. I walked her to her room, which is just another door down the hallway. She never left her room for any reason, at least without someone.■ ⌠Thank you, Severus, you▓ve been a good help,■ he smiled. I went back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore greeted me with a warning.  
⌠Don▓t try to get her out of this, Severus,■ he said harshly.  
⌠That▓s her choice, but at least I care,■ I replied darkly. I missed her greatly, but I could not see her for another month. Testimonies would begin in four weeks, and then I could visit her in the jail. I could feel her depression, and I could feel her pain. I knew and felt that she was innocent, and there was nothing anyone could do to make me change that.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRIAL July was opened with a heat wave, the first in many years. Patricia was ready for the testimony. I knew this because she wrote a letter to me. She wanted to tell me thank you for the idea, but she figured that it wouldn▓t matter. She told me of how she missed me and our nightly talks, and the food that they would eat. I smiled at the memories, but knowing that she was hurting really bothered me. I felt like we were very good friends, almost brother and sister, and that murder could not come between us. She was possibly the first person I had ever gotten close to, and I was happy about that. She understood me, and cared about me, and she was really good at helping me with my little tweaks. I was the same for her. Then, another question popped into my head. Could there be love between us? My mind answered yes, but I needed to wait, as usual. She was in prison, and truly, I just wanted to know if I would find love for a doomed woman or if I could have a chance. I truly do not have any idea how I would fare if she was executed. I would probably leave the teaching world, because Dumbledore is now my enemy. How dare he go against my best friend! She helped him too; does he consider this? She helped him in so many ways, and he cannot doubt it. But it could all be for nothing. Today▓s trial would tell it all. It started at eleven after an early lunch. I sat in front of her. I waved as she sat there, her color faded and her hair still in her style from the dance. She looked truly horrible and depressed. I hoped for her as the opening statements were made. The ministry played the roles of prosecution, judge, and jury, something I think they should rethink, but it gave Applebody a better chance. He had dealt with these same people before on many occasions, and he knew how to approach the case.  
I held my position as a witness of the trial, and Patricia sat patiently as the sides argued well into the day. We would talk that night, but she would be behind bars, and I would be on the outside, on the cold stone floor. I was right.  
The trial gave no hints as to the direction it was going in, so we both had nothing to talk about when it came to that. Patricia was worried, so I tried to calm her.  
⌠Everything will work itself out,■ I whispered. She nodded.  
⌠I know, but I miss everything so much. I get into a situation where I have a great friend, a great family really, and then it gets taken away. Why does my life always do that to me? I am an innocent person, despite me interest in adventure. Can you explain this to me?■ ⌠I cannot, but I said the same thing months ago. We are great friends, and nothing will ever change that.■ ⌠You know that I will be executed soon, right Severus?■ ⌠I was trying not to think of it, Patricia. I want us to be able to have these talks again, except in a different environment where my knees won▓t bother me. Believe me, I want to keep you around for a long time. You have helped me in so many ways, and I would hate to see you have to leave me forever.■ ⌠Severus, just open up a little to people,■ she whispered. ⌠I▓m sorry this happened. I hate my powers, and I always will from now on,■ she cried.  
⌠You cannot change them, Patricia, but you can use them to your advantage. Escape with them, Patricia,■ I whispered. She raised her head.  
⌠And if I get caught, there will be no trial. Severus, I do not want to die,■ she cried. She was sobbing by now, and even I was beginning to feel tears. We hugged through the bars as a guard came up to us. It was time for me to leave. She waved to me as she went to the back corner of the cell and cried to herself. I wiped my tears as I left.  
As I turned to go to my broom, Dumbledore came up the steps.  
⌠Why are you here?■ I asked angrily.  
⌠Listen, Severus,■ he whispered. ⌠She could not have done the crime, and I am entering in a statement as an analyst. We found the wand of the culprit yesterday hidden in the curtains. I am deeply sorry.■ ⌠Visiting hours are over,■ I whispered.  
⌠How is she?■ he asked solemnly.  
⌠She is devastated, as am I. We were good friends, and now┘I think she▓ll be executed in the coming months and I will be alone once again.■ ⌠Severus, you were never alone. I will try my hardest, and you can testify to back us up. We have a chance to win this, and she can return home.■ ⌠She can return to be with me. She isn▓t ready to go home yet, and I am not ready to let her go yet,■ I whispered.  
⌠Go home and rest, Severus,■ Dumbledore whispered. I tried, but it would not be the same, and I wondered if it ever would.

CHAPTER NINE: DEFENSE TAKES POSITION Very little information was ever given to me. I had three hours in the day where I could be visited, and Severus tried to come for all three. He was becoming ill, and I knew it, but the handcuffs were also binders of magic, so I could not heal him. He would stand most of the time, and I would sit right at the bars, and sometimes I would stand with him. I was quite ill myself, and I was tired of the whole process. I was willing to face the fact that I could die in the coming months.  
But Dumbledore had other plans. He, Severus, and my lawyer were preparing a knock out case, which involved me having to use my powers in front of the prosecution to prove my innocence, and then the evidence will come into play with the wand. Dumbledore would present it the same day that I had to show my powers to the court in one of my last attempts at mercy before the ten-day period of arguments were up. Severus would only come and testify in a last hope to get me off of the crime, but they were certain that wand would get me off of the charges, and then the students would be called back and tested with the wand. Dumbledore had everything worked out, until the prosecution played around with the facts.  
It had come out the day before that Severus and I were very good friends, and how he hid me before my identity would become what it was now. The prosecution called a character witness who stated that Severus and I wanted more, but he was only a rider on the roller coaster of the defense against the dark arts teacher, who somehow had a crush on him and was dating him, which was obviously not true. Severus had never had a relationship of that kind before, so I was probably his first, unless he told me wrong. Defense stated this before they began the road to the wand.  
I sat waiting for it, because I knew that I would have to use my powers, and pray that I was not wand-based. Well, it came soon enough, and my cuffs were removed as I stood in front of the court. The wand was place in my right hand and I pointed it to the floor. They told me what spell to use, but it did not matter. I could not use the wand. So, they did their next point about my powers being not of the wand-based type that they thought. They called Severus to testify, and he willingly slit his wrist to give me something to heal. He walked in front of the prosecution, where I was standing, and I healed his wrist, stopping the bleeding once and for all. They were amazed and went straight to closing arguments for the next day. Severus visited me that night.  
⌠I think you won▓t have to deal with an execution,■ Severus smiled. I nodded.  
⌠Thanks for what you did today. That was a very sharp knife, and I didn▓t think you would do it.■ ⌠I did it to protect my friend, and I would do it again all over, may be even more if I had the chance.■ ⌠Thank you for everything, Severus,■ I smiled. He nodded as we shook hands. Hugging through the bars was quite painful, and we were tired of pain.  
The next morning gave us a chance to keep it away forever. The day started rainy as the closing arguments took up the morning, with each side getting to redo its key points, but it was clear that the defense had a stronger case. I sat praying for a quick verdict, but they were quite slow. It was late in the afternoon when the board returned to the stand.  
⌠We, the Ministry of Magic, find Patricia not guilty of first degree murder by wand. She is now free from jail and may be released now. Court dismissed,■ the Minister boomed. Cheers sounded as the cuffs were removed for the last time. Severus and I met on the floor, hugging in complete happiness as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came up to us.  
⌠Congratulations,■ she whispered. As I left with them, I realized that I had survived again, and the most important person, again, was Severus. He was the one who gave the greatest testimony in my defense, and I think he knew this as much as I did.  
As we ate a quick dinner in a near-by restaurant, Severus was very quiet. I looked to him as I finished my tea.  
⌠Why are you so silent?■ I asked. He shook his head.  
⌠Happiness will drain you,■ he whispered. Dumbledore smiled to him as we received our refills from the waiter. He left smoothly as Severus reached into his coat pocket. ⌠I know this may be quick, but I feel that I should do this now instead of waiting,■ he smiled. He got to his knees. I felt clueless, but I then knew and smiled. ⌠Patricia, will you marry me?■ ⌠Of course I will,■ I smiled. We hugged as the people around us clapped, all mortals who would be clueless as to what our marriage would mean. Our love would be met with the saying of a spell, and then we would say our vows, and then we would be married by another wizard, which should be of a higher power than the wizard of the marriage. Dumbledore was just higher than Severus was, so we decided to wait through the summer and marry when the students and teachers could witness.  
So, Severus took me home with him where his real sister and his entire, remaining, family members lived. They were all very happy for him, and I fit in well with the group. Severus was pleased, which was all I cared about. We went on our separate shopping journeys, him with his brother and me with his sister, who had a very good knowledge of gothic-style wedding dresses. We went to this little shop where I was fitted in a solid black wedding dress and veil, and everything else a modern witch bride needed. Everything was going great, until our second week. I went to help with dinner, which was cooked mostly with the power of their wands, but I could not use mine.  
⌠What?■ his sister exclaimed. She dropped the pan as Severus came inside. ⌠Are you even a witch?■ ⌠Yes, she is, but her powers are more advanced. She cannot use a wand when she uses her powers. Patricia, do your impression of me and walk back in there and mess with them. She did that with me before I even knew she had the power.■ ⌠What power?■ ⌠She can transform into another person just by thinking, no spells or potions. Do it, Patricia,■ Severus said happily. He was ready to have some fun with this. I became Dumbledore, and then Severus, and I walked into the dining area where the men were waiting. The women and Severus watched from the kitchen as I sipped his tea, but I knew better because I had already gotten a new cup. They started telling me about how wives can be such pains. The women came out with Severus, who was carrying the day▓s meat. The men gasped as I changed back.  
⌠Severus, Patricia┘I▓m sorry. This could be fun,■ his sister-in-law smiled. I grinned as Severus helped me into my seat. We had one more month before I would be Mrs. Patricia Snape. 


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR: LOVE▓S JOURNEY BEGINS CHAPTER TEN: WEDDING IN THE GREAT HALL Severus spent the last two days of our last week with his family making his lesson plans. The schedule for the first week of school was simple, the students all came in that weekend and had the usual ceremonies. The next day, which would be a Sunday, would be our wedding. I was so happy, but I was nervous despite my deep happiness. I was happy to be in love with someone to that one point: friendship. He was happy to have a good friend, and I was happy to oblige. The only thing I had to do was write my vows where Severus couldn▓t find them, so I decided to write them in here, in my journal. So, here it goes.  
I was a demanding person when we first met. I needed your every day care, and a little love to get better to get on the road to where I am now. We have had a long journey, but you have made it all so much easier to overcome. You are an amazing, compassionate, considerate, and enjoyable person, and I do not care what anyone else thinks. I love you for who you are, and I am happiest when you are yourself with me. I am proud to become Mrs. Severus Snape.  
I was happy with them, so I began to memorize them. That night, Severus and I would take the flight to Hogwarts by broomstick. He would do that, and I would be along for the ride. So, we took a nap before dinner, ate, and went outside to board our broomstick.  
⌠I hope the heights don▓t bother me,■ I laughed. I was afraid, but I used to ride horses, so it was nothing. We waved just before we took off, and I swear that I could have squeezed Severus to death after that. It took me a long time to become adjusted enough to allow him to do what he wanted. I put my head on his shoulder and we talked for most of the journey.  
⌠Do you like the stars?■ he asked.  
⌠Of course I do, Severus,■ I replied. Everything was beautiful, and the night was just right for travel. We were taking rural routes, so we were not seeing the city lights. I smiled because I felt like I was at my old home. I cannot remember that home, and I haven▓t the faintest idea of what my real name is, but when I find out, I am keeping Patricia, because the man of my dreams gave me that name just over ten months ago. ⌠This reminds me of that distant home of mine,■ I whispered.  
⌠It should,■ he smiled. ⌠I promise you that next summer, we will go to South Carolina by ship and see your family and get everything worked out. I will go with you, but due to the Ministry, you cannot tell them that I am a wizard,■ he smiled. I nodded as Hogwarts came up in the distance. We hovered above the lake as we slowed, and finally stopped near the front entrance. Dumbledore was waiting as Severus called for our luggage. He had tied it to the end of the broom, but it was still hovering due to a spell that he used. For some reason, his spells did not work, but if I used my own, they would. Dumbledore calls me a spellbinder, but you never know.  
⌠Did you have a nice break?■ Dumbledore asked. We nodded as I flashed with the luggage to our room, which now had expanded to accommodate both of us. I smiled and kept it a secret from Severus as I flashed back to his side. Our rings helped, because he had a class ring from college that he wore during the summer.  
When I returned, he handed me a bouquet of twelve black roses. I smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks as we entered the Great Hall. It was just the staff, and everyone clapped and congratulated us. We ate and then split into different areas of the castle by gender. At my party, they all gave me the gifts a wife would get. There were very few of us, but I was the last to get married, which was to be expected. We watched a few romance movies before we started a chocolate marathon, which almost made me puke. We had little cups that we filled with melted chocolate. They had a little alcohol in them, and we would drink them like shots. We were half loaded by the time we escorted ourselves to our rooms in the castle. This was my first time being drunk, so it took me about thirty minutes to get to Severus. I left my gifts with Professor McGonagall, who would lock them in her office.  
When I returned to Severus, he too was a little tipsy as we readied for bed.  
⌠This is my first time being dizzy and drunk,■ I whispered. He nodded.  
⌠I was hoping so, you coming in so young and everything. I have been three times before. I was twice for my brothers, and then once for my sister,■ he grinned. I almost fell as I went into my thin nightgown. He was ready and he gave me the right side of our bed. I smiled as he clicked off the lights with his wand. We were instantly asleep. ~ The next three days, meetings were held concerning the school year. Everyone gave me a list of evaluations they wanted on each other for the first few weeks. The new defense teacher had yet to arrive, but I knew that they too would probably parish before the year▓s end. Severus was looking for them too. He wrote down the divination teacher, who also was missing, and the defense teacher, who was unknown by everyone, who had them written as their first choice. Many wanted the one on the divination teacher, and I wasn▓t surprised. I was happy not to see her at my party, and I think that Severus was glad that she wasn▓t around to give us odd predictions, but I was preparing for it for the day we got married. I could hear it now, ⌠I see in the punch that you both will become the king and queen of children land and you will be sad and rich.■ Severus laughed when I told him this that night. He wanted to do one of his usual nights with sugar, but I wanted a little down time.  
⌠What is your problem?■ he asked.  
⌠I am so tired for some reason. I had that head ache all day,■ I whispered. I had no idea why I was so tired, but I then knew why. I picked up my drink and something flashed into my sight. Our room was gone, and it was replaced with Kip, who was looking around an abandoned building. It was made of stone, but it was covered in ivy. I then knew where it was. It was Hogwarts, from a mortal▓s point of view. He was looking for me as a calendar flew by. It was set for August. I gasped as the room came into focus. Severus was looking at me carefully.  
⌠Has that been happening all day?■ he asked. I shook my head and sat on the bed carefully.  
⌠My psychic powers must be coming in stronger, except now it comes when I touch things. I did have a long dream last night about Kip, and I guess Sandy was in the background trying to go out with him or something. He really liked me, but I am now considering myself a married woman. All I have is two days from the night to begin our process,■ I smiled. He nodded.  
⌠We will have a great life,■ he smiled. I nodded as we went to bed. We went to bed hugging each other, and I soon drifted off to sleep, into dreams of the new year. There were many new faces in the dreams, and I knew that they would not understand the whole ⌠Professor Snape got married,■ thing, but at least everyone else knew.  
I awoke and smiled as we went for breakfast. Many of the teachers were already down in the Great Hall, including a new teacher. Dumbledore introduced us.  
⌠Patricia, Severus, this is Professor Terri Langley. She will be teaching defense against the dark arts this year,■ Dumbledore smiled. I nodded.  
⌠Good to have you here,■ I smiled.  
⌠Patricia does staff evaluations and Severus is our potions master and Slytherin house leader. They will be married Sunday in here,■ Dumbledore explained. Severus and I had sat and started talking to Minerva, Professor McGonagall. She was tired of us being so formal, but I guessed that Severus had already stopped, but he continued it for me.  
⌠Congratulations,■ Terri smiled to us. ⌠Sorry I missed the past few days. I have three kids, all going to high school. They are mortal for some reason.■ ⌠That happened to my daughter,■ a professor said from down the table. It was the horticulture professor, another first choice for evaluations. Dumbledore talked with me later about how the divination teacher and Terri could just read the previous reports when it came time. I smiled at this because it meant that I wouldn▓t have to redo my schedule, which I had worked out to get everyone in a month while still giving me a three-day week. Severus liked this idea, but he had to do class every day.  
⌠You could help me work in some new potions, though,■ Severus smiled. It was midmorning and the students would begin their journey in just under twenty-four hours. They were not allowed to take other means of travel, and since no one at the school had children who attended, it was pretty easy to keep that rule. Severus and I only had wedding plans to worry about now. Minerva was getting my hairdresser, but Severus and I were handling the flowers and things. Dumbledore would help us with that, and I was glad because we really had no clue what the best plant was. We were just going to use black roses, but there are a few other plants that we could use. The Carnivorous Poppie was a fine choice, so my flowers would be Blood Lilies, Carnivorous Poppies, and Death Roses, and Severus would wear a Blood Lily. We then chose that the lunch would be our reception. Letters went out that moment to tell students to get ready for a dance on the second day of school. None of the students knew it was because of Severus and I, and I was happy that it would stay that way until Dumbledore announced it during the opening ceremony▓s dinner. So, by Friday night, everything was getting done to prepare Severus and me for our wedding. We decided to begin our personal preparations after the opening ceremony, just so that we could attend together and not have one of us in a different identity. This pleased me, so our trip began again. ~ Severus and I spent the day walking the grounds. We ate lunch by the lake before walking into the forest and getting some roots for his storeroom. I enjoyed this, and he was very happy. We were getting married for heaven▓s sake, and I think the moments were trying to go by slower in preparation for it. ⌠What are we going to do for our honeymoon?■ I asked when we were storing the roots. Severus shrugged.  
⌠I▓m a little new to this, so I▓ll let you choose. We can go during Christmas,■ he replied. I nodded.  
⌠You would enjoy the mountains. I always liked going to the beach and playing beach volleyball, but we can do it in the snow.■ ⌠Why don▓t we just wait until the time comes? Maybe the divination teacher will give us an appropriate destination when she returns. I can▓t see why she wouldn▓t come here now, especially with everyone wondering about her.■ ⌠They would do the same for us, especially Dumbledore and Minerva. She likes me now that I am not an almost-murderer. I▓m glad I▓m not a murderer either, and I know that you are,■ I smiled. He nodded as I handed him the last bottle. It gave me another vision. I saw the divination teacher sitting in a small cabin, but she was trapped inside. I came out of the vision quicker and caught my breath as Severus came from his ladder. He looked to me carefully.  
⌠Are you okay?■ he asked. I nodded.  
⌠I have an answer now. We need to go to Dumbledore now,■ I whispered. It was almost dinner, but this was obviously important. Severus took my hand as we flashed to his office. I immediately sat down as Severus tapped his shoulder. He was deep in thought, and I guess Severus had seen this before. Dumbledore nodded as he began the conversation.  
⌠Hello, friends,■ he smiled. ⌠What brings you here?■ ⌠I just had a vision. The divination teacher is locked inside of a cabin somewhere, but I couldn▓t see enough to know where it was.■ ⌠Think about it and flash yourself there in the form of┘go invisible and go there. You can do that, can▓t you?■ Dumbledore questioned. Severus nodded in pure agreement, something I knew he would do.  
⌠I will,■ I whispered. I went invisible first. I was ghost invisible, which was cool, so I decided to go back to being seen and going back to just being invisible. Severus grinned as I tried again. It worked, and I flashed away to the cabin. Inside, everything was very messy, but I knew it immediately. The divination teacher sat staring into space as I looked around. She was beginning to look for me, mostly because I forgot to be silent. I went to her and whispered, ⌠Who did this to you?■ ⌠A dark man, a masked man,■ she replied quietly. ⌠He is gone, so who are you?■ ⌠I am Patricia, the staff evaluator, and I came to see if you were alright. We will go to Dumbledore now,■ I whispered. I flashed us both back to the office where Severus and Dumbledore were waiting. ⌠Where was she?■ Dumbledore asked. I looked to him.  
⌠Where is Hagrid?■ ⌠He will come later, why?■ Dumbledore asked.  
⌠The dark man was not Hagrid, he was a Death Eater,■ the divination teacher whispered. I nodded as I looked to Severus, who looked deeply worried. Dumbledore nodded.  
⌠We will hide you for now. Patricia, can you do spells?■ ⌠I can try, but I am not sure,■ I whispered.  
⌠Try to make one that will make her into the ▒new▓ divination teacher,■ Dumbledore replied. I nodded and took her into the secretary▓s office. It worked the first time with a simple couplet, so I took her to Dumbledore. He and Severus were conversing quietly as I showed them my work. Dumbledore nodded and told us to prepare to do more of them, so he let her go. Severus then sat me down, and I was immediately on edge.  
⌠Patricia, I have to say that Dumbledore and I knew about this. Last year, Harry fell victim to Voldemort▓s followers, the Death Eaters. Voldemort has returned, and the Death Eaters will soon have to obey him,■ Severus whispered. I nodded.  
⌠You were forced to be one, weren▓t you?■ I asked quietly. Severus nodded.  
⌠I am loyal to good now, but I will ask that you understand things that come with this. I may be recruited in the coming months to do his work again, because I have no choice. His mark, it is like a contract,■ he whispered, moving his sleeve up and showing me the mark. It moved, like every other picture in this magical world. I looked to him carefully.  
⌠I am a spellbinder, definitely a higher magic than this wizard, so we will heal this off of you,■ I whispered.  
⌠Patricia, Severus and I both know that it may not be that simple. He could call Severus before then, maybe even before your wedding.■ ⌠Can the wedding help?■ I asked. Dumbledore thought for a moment.  
⌠Love has stopped him before, and that is why Voldemort has been gone all these years anyway, but that▓s not the point. Severus has to deal with the past, and I am not sure when it comes to you helping him with his past,■ Dumbledore whispered. Severus nodded in my direction.  
⌠Well, he has helped me in so many ways, so now it is my turn to help him,■ I whispered. I heard the dinner bell ring, so I flashed the three of us to the Great Hall where the students were beginning to come. It was dark outside, something I hadn▓t noticed. We were happy to be starting the year, which began with the process of sorting using the Sorting Hat. Everything was done after the second through seventh year students were seated. Severus and I watched as everything finished.  
⌠Quiet!■ Dumbledore boomed. Everything silenced as he began his speech. ⌠We are here for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. We have some exciting news with our teachers. Professor Snape and Ms. Patricia will be married tomorrow morning. Then, we will have a reception, which includes dancing and fun for everyone. Everyone is invited to both ceremonies, which start at ten tomorrow, and the dance will will end at five. Stand up, you two and be proud you will be married!■ Dumbledore smiled as we stood. He kissed my hand as we sat down. ⌠Now, in more teacher news. Professor Langley will be our new defense against the dark arts teacher. She specializes in defending against vengeful spirits and the unknown. We also have a new divination teacher, named Professor Parity. I hope you enjoy their lessons in the coming week.  
⌠Well, congratulations to everyone, and now to dinner!■ Dumbledore smiled. We then began the first feast of the year. The night was good, and Severus and I finished early to begin our personal preparations.  
We were the first to leave, and as we exited, we were cheered on by everyone. We smiled and bowed before exiting the Great Hall.  
⌠Well, Severus, I will see you tomorrow morning,■ I smiled. ⌠Wait! We need to do the healing first.■ ⌠I agree,■ Severus smiled. We went into his classroom. I had him sit in his desk chair as I wrote down quickly the back-up spell. I tried to heal it first, but I soon had to resort to the spell. I said it as I healed his arm. Dumbledore entered as the last of the mark faded away.  
⌠Drink that healing potion of yours to make sure it isn▓t just floating around somewhere,■ I smiled. I nodded to Dumbledore as I met Minerva in the hall.  
⌠Why were you with him?■ she asked.  
⌠He hit his bad knee again, and he wanted me to heal it,■ I smiled. We then began doing my hair. I would just use energy supplements and stay awake, but Minerva put me to sleep while she was doing my hair. I was asleep in my chair when Minerva woke me. My hair was beautiful, and my room was filled with notes from the students congratulating me.  
⌠Severus has just as many. He told me to give you this one from his sister. She will be here. She just wanted you to know he was thinking of you,■ she smiled. ⌠Why do you look so sad?■ ⌠I remember my parents, and I know that they will be disappointed that I am getting married without them. Who will lead me down the isle?■ ⌠Hagrid will. His girlfriend is one of your bride▓s maids, God forbid. I will be also, but we all have matching dresses. Everything is gothic, just like you wanted. The female students are going to help with the flowers this morning. I am sure that you will get more letters in the coming days.■ ⌠I am so glad that I have a wonderful family here. What time is it?■ I asked. She showed me the clock, which said eight-thirty. I then began the long road to getting on my dress. I was beautiful, but it took Terri and Minerva to get it onto me. I smiled as I put on my shoes. Minerva put a flower in my hair as nine-thirty came. I heard the guys make their way to the Great Hall. I heard Severus▓s brother, the unmarried one, yell, ⌠He wants you to look sexy!■ I laughed as Minerva grinned as I grabbed my flowers. Minerva took a picture of me just after I finished my make up. I looked beautiful in my opinion, and I knew that Severus would think the same. I then gave Minerva my vows.  
⌠Give this to me when the time is right,■ I whispered. She nodded and looked in the hall. Dumbledore had left his secretary to tell us what we needed to know.  
⌠Everyone is in the Great Hall now. Hagrid will be waiting on the stairs. You look so beautiful, Patricia,■ she smiled. I thanked her and followed the girls to the stairs as the tower tolled ten times, signally the music. The band played out the usual song as the flower girls went into the Great Hall. I was standing on the ledge with Hagrid, who was already crying. I smiled as the bride▓s maids left. I then stepped down the steps as the music came to a flute solo. Hagrid and I walked into the Great Hall where everyone was staring. I then looked to Severus. He was smiling, and I was smiling as the long walk continued. Severus and I kept our eyes locked as I finally came to the altar. I handed my flowers to Hagrid▓s girlfriend, who was the largest woman I had ever seen in my life.  
⌠We are gathered here today to join this wizard and this witch in holy matrimony. We will now say the joining spell. Repeat after me: In this power I received┘I now will have to join to thee┘.From day to day and night to night┘in the morning, noon and night┘. Tomorrow comes all the same┘and joined we may be┘.Power to power and soul to soul┘join us to be whole.  
⌠And now, we will hear their vows. Do you have them written?■ Dumbledore asked. We nodded. ⌠Patricia, you can go first.■ ⌠I was a demanding person when we first met. I needed your every day care, and a little love to get better to get on the road to where I am now. We have had a long journey, but you have made it all so much easier to overcome. You are an amazing, compassionate, considerate, and enjoyable person, and I do not care what anyone else thinks. I love you for who you are, and I am happiest when you are yourself with me. I am proud to become Mrs. Severus Snape.■ ⌠Lovely,■ Dumbledore smiled. ⌠Severus, can we hear yours?■ ⌠I have never been much of a writer, and I have never had the need to write something for a beautiful girl, lady, or woman, but you have changed that for me. I feel happiest when I know that I can do something to please you, and make you happy in your times of need. We became great friends, and now we will become great partners and we will be happy together, because that is all we need.■ ⌠Thank you, Severus,■ Dumbledore smiled. They were beautiful vows, so beautiful that I had to wipe a tear. ⌠Now, they will burn them together to join them spiritually.■ Severus and I held our papers together as they burned in a deep, red color. We smiled as Hagrid sat sobbing behind us. His girlfriend had gone to sit with him, so Terri was now holding my ring and flowers.  
⌠We will now exchange rings,■ Dumbledore smiled. We nodded as I put the ring on his finger. It was made of black gold. His ring for me was a bright, blue sapphire set in black gold. I smiled as Dumbledore said the words I had been waiting for, ⌠You may now kiss the bride.■ As we embraced, I realized that this was our first kiss, but I thought it was very good. I smiled as he carried me down the isle. He is very strong, and his hands are possibly the strongest part of him. We were very happy as we heard the room change. The band began playing soft rock, and the students, already dressed for the occasion, began dancing in place. Tables were everywhere, and one was specially decorated for Severus and me.  
We sat down to get our drinks into the waiter system, which consisted of small house elves. We then were told by Dumbledore that we were to have our dance. A singer was there, a former student name Allysa Ulfry, who now was training to be a Quidditch referee, as Severus does every now and then.  
Any way, we took the dance floor together and did a dance to our favorite waltz, one with lyrics about finding yourself together on a dance floor. We smiled as we completed our dance. Students clapped as they all took the floor for the next dance. Everyone did this for about two hours, and then we stopped for lunch. Severus and I were having so much fun, as were many of the female students. Very few males liked this situation, and I noticed that a few students were watching from the outside with disgusted on their face. One of these looks was from Draco Malfoy. He was a favorite student of Severus▓s, so I could not see why, until I saw his friends. Dumbledore had given me a vision about their fathers, all Death Eaters who were not pleased with Severus getting married. It was a solution if you married into a very powerful good force, as Severus and I did. I was pleased that I had given him immunity, and I would never change it for the world.  
The afternoon began with all the bridesmaids and female attendants standing behind me as I threw my bouquet. I kept one of each flower, and then I threw the bouquet, which was naturally caught by Hagrid▓s girlfriend before it even got near the heads of the other girls, who all were already wearing a Carnivorous Lily. Severus smiled as he looked around the room.  
⌠This is possibly the greatest day of my life,■ he smiled. I nodded as the music started again. Severus wanted more room, so we stayed next to our table, and then, the forces tried to take him.  
Severus began to be pulled away as Dumbledore stopped the dance. Voldemort wanted Severus back again, but I would not let that happen. He was straining as Dumbledore came to me.  
⌠Patricia, let go,■ Severus whispered. I braced myself.  
⌠No, Severus, I cannot do that. What can I do to keep him here?■ I asked Dumbledore.  
⌠Where is the amulet?■ ⌠The key is around his neck, and the chest is in his top right drawer,■ I replied.  
⌠Patricia, pull him backwards as hard as you can. You are the only one who can keep him here. The stuns will come soon. You must keep a firm grip on him if you want to keep him here,■ Dumbledore whispered. The students were already gone as Dumbledore ran to the dungeons. Severus▓s family looked on in fear as the bridesmaids and best men watched in awe as I held my new husband away from Voldemort▓s power. The only student left in the room by now was Harry, who had fallen to the floor in great pain. It had to have been Voldemort.  
As soon as this thought finished, the stuns came. I was hit all over by many of them, but I was able to use telekinesis to keep them away from us.  
⌠I will not let you go, Severus,■ I yelled as the stuns became stronger. There were more of them and they were a different color. Dumbledore then ran up to us, using his wand to repel the forces. He told me to pull Severus to me and to keep the stuns away. The amulet was placed around Severus▓s neck, and we fell onto the ground as the force was forced to break off. I was exhausted, but I knew it was worth it.  
⌠Thank you,■ Severus grinned as he hugged me. I was crying with rage that Voldemort would do such a thing.  
⌠Severus, the amulet will protect you from the forces of Voldemort. Patricia, you did a good job,■ Dumbledore smiled. I gave him a thumbs up as I accepted a glass of water from Minerva. It gave me a vision, one of Voldemort trying to cast spells and curses to reach us, but we were protected. I then passed out from the work. 


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE: THE SCHOOL YEAR

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE EVIL COMES I carried Patricia to our dungeon room and I waited for her to wake up while I read our many notes of congratulations from our many students. I enjoyed reading them, and I filed them all for Patricia to read later. I was very happy, despite what happened after lunch. She was really loyal to me, and she wanted to help me for everything it was worth.  
⌠Severus, how is she?■ Dumbledore asked. He and Minerva were very worried, but they came alone.  
⌠She is still asleep, and she probably will be for a while.■ ⌠Well, I will get you some dinner if you▓d like,■ Minerva smiled. I nodded.  
⌠I hope she wakes up before then. Dinner is at six tonight, right?■ ⌠Yeah, because they were going to do the cake,■ Dumbledore replied. ⌠I can postpone it if you would like.■ ⌠If she isn▓t awake by six, then forget about the cake until tomorrow▓s lunch. I hope everything will stop after this. She keeps getting these visions, and they drain her. I think she is getting them about home, but I do not know how. She told me that she saw Kip a few days ago, and it was from the past since it was just coming into September. He had to have come here.■ ⌠But he would have to have some sort of power to see the place, Severus. We should just wait to see what is going on. Send this if you need anything,■ Dumbledore smiled. I nodded as I accepted a small flyer, a note that can express many things. Many of my students would use it to pass worthless notes, and judging by age, they would get more ridiculous.  
Patricia slept well into the evening. Minerva and Terri came by with our dinner. They told me to try to feed her, which was something that I could do. It turns out that it almost woke her up, mostly because I missed and hot soup went down her nightgown, which was something that I changed her into so that she would be more comfortable. Minerva had to help me because of the size of the dress. It was very┘puffy, which made her look smaller now because of admiring her all day in the dress, well at least most of it. I wondered if she had visions of Voldemort and his evil ways, and I wondered if she could fall victim to him if the time came. Luckily, I would soon find out. ~ I was teaching my first class of the year, which was filled with seventh year students who needed an extra potions class to get into the next level. Many of the students congratulated me and asked if we were all right since yesterday▓s attack. I said it was fine and gave them extra homework, which was a research paper about certain roots. No one complained as the bells sounded. My next class, my dreaded fifth year class, was a shock. It turns out that Fred and George, the Weasley twins, had really gotten into the class for no purpose at all, just to annoy me. The class consisted of their younger sister, meaning that the two had even confused the students to come at a different time, and many of the remedial students, including their younger brother, Ronald, who was a horrible student, but at least he never had any excuses to get out of homework. I would often make Potter do extra work while he was hurt just for the purpose of annoying him with another due assignment.  
Well, I did not have a lot of time to linger. Patricia had awakened, so I sent out the flyer, which was caught in the hallway by Filch, who came into my office where I was helping Patricia eat something.  
⌠Professor, who sent this out?■ he called. I looked to him.  
⌠It is for Dumbledore. He gave it to me to send out for whenever Patricia awakened. Can you not read what is written on the flyer?■ ⌠I am sorry, Sir. Good to see you, Mrs. Patricia,■ he nodded as he walked out, releasing the flyer as he did.  
⌠Good morning, Severus,■ Patricia smiled. ⌠How have you been?■ ⌠Well,■ I replied. ⌠What did you dream about?■ ⌠Well, the vision I got before I went out was about Voldemort. He was very angry, and he still might try something, but the amulet will protect you. If he comes after me, a helpful messenger helped me with a spell. Get me a quill so I can write it down,■ she smiled.  
⌠Anything else?■ I asked. She shook her head.  
⌠Oh, I heard something about our cake. It can be served at tonight▓s dinner.■ ⌠Thank you and I will tell Dumbledore when he comes here to speak with you. He was very worried, as was I. I did not really get a chance to thank you for holding on to me and not letting me go,■ I smiled. She nodded.  
⌠There is no need. You have helped me in more ways than that, and you know it. You got a chance to feed me again, oh and thank you for getting me out of that dress. I would be sweating so badly by now if you wouldn▓t of,■ she grinned. I nodded.  
⌠Well, I will get our letters from the Great Hall now. Do you want to come?■ I asked. She nodded. ⌠Are those new dresses?■ she asked. I nodded.  
⌠Minerva was going to give them to you last night at our more adult reception, but she told me to just give them to you and forget about the reception. The others agreed, and my siblings have returned home, so I will write a letter thanking my brother for these,■ I whispered. She laughed as she got into one of the dresses. ⌠How did this happen?■ she asked, healing herself.  
⌠Sorry,■ I whispered. ⌠I was getting out the soup when something sounded behind me, and I spilt it all over your front. Did it burn too bad?■ ⌠No, and it healed nicely,■ she smiled. ⌠Your brother has a nice sense of humor. That line of his made me laugh when you guys were leaving,■ she laughed. I nodded.  
⌠He is a comedian when he wants to be. He has the weakest powers of the four of us, and possibly the worst income. My sister does not work, but her husband does. He tried to attend, but he had to take care of his sister▓s youngest daughter. The others go to church with their friends. You know how extended family can be,■ I smiled. Patricia nodded as we walked up the hall. Students were getting to study hall, and many were stopping to tell us little things. Most of them had already written, so by the time we caught up with Dumbledore, I was a little irritated. ⌠Severus, be happy that they actually want to say something nice,■ Dumbledore laughed. He led us into his office where three large bags were filled with letters from the outside world and the inner students. I let Patricia flash the letters into our room before we entered the Great Hall to observe the study session. I walked around as Patricia sat and read through the work that a few students had turned into the leader. The teachers liked this service because many of their homework assignments were given to them already graded, by the unfortunate teacher who was forced to do the task, who was usually me. She looked like she enjoyed reading through the work, so I decided to talk with her about it during lunch.  
⌠Patricia, would you like to take on the observation duties?■ I asked. She smiled.  
⌠I would like that. It would give me something more to do, and I am certain that no one would mind,■ she replied. I nodded as I called to Dumbledore.  
⌠Sir, Patricia would not mind taking on the observation classes where the students do their work. Would you mind?■ ⌠Not at all, Severus,■ Dumbledore smiled. ⌠She can start in two days, when we are certain that she is feeling better. Minerva, where are all the students?■ ⌠I hear that something is going on near the lake,■ Filch called from down the table. Patricia and I looked to each other. Dumbledore nodded to Minerva as we took hands and flashed onto the grounds. A first year was screaming as Malfoy and his friends tormented him. I looked to the crowd as Patricia recognized him. It was Kip, and she ran up to him, using her telekinesis to get everyone out of the way. She was crying a little as she counter-spelled the curses used.  
⌠Fifty points from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle!■ she yelled. I stayed behind as she helped Kip from the tree. She flashed him into the building, and I caught up to her as he figured out the truth.  
⌠How┘?■ he asked as I stepped inside.  
⌠Patricia, is he all right?■ I asked. She nodded as she stood next to me.  
⌠Kip, this is my husband, Severus,■ she whispered. I nodded as he sat there. ⌠Why are you here?■ ⌠Everyone kept saying you were dead, and I wanted to know for sure. I kept seeing this place for months in my dreams, and then they turned into grayness, and I just had to find you. I have┘powers that I don▓t know about,■ he whispered. Patricia took his hand and flashed us into my office.  
⌠Kip, I almost died in that race, and Severus here kept me alive long enough to find out the truth. I flashed, like we just did, here for some reason, and I think it was destiny.■ ⌠Listen, Kip, she is not really your age,■ Dumbledore said from behind us. ⌠Patricia came to us at your age, and then she turned into a young woman before we got to her to see who she was. Where did you come from anyway? You are not one of our students.■ ⌠I came from South Carolina, Chrys knows.■ ⌠So that▓s my name,■ Patricia whispered. ⌠But Severus has named me Patricia, so I guess I have a middle name now.■ ⌠Chrys, I can go between a man and a child, so I thought that being a child could bring us together, but I guess not. Congratulations, Severus, and enjoy her,■ Kip whispered. I looked to Patricia, who had sat down and started weeping.  
⌠Kip, you can▓t just go back home now, you have to wait until the year is up,■ Dumbledore called. They went up the hall as I sat with Patricia.  
⌠I would never leave you, Severus, and I think you know that,■ she whispered. I hugged her.  
⌠Patricia, something is between you,■ I whispered as Minerva walked inside.  
⌠Patricia, I have an answer for you. We have three books in the restricted section about non-wand-based power sets, and one said that as the powers become more powerful, a guardian is needed to protect them. They will have twin powers and they will have a very distinct connection. The guardian is always of the opposite gender, but it is only a connection of power unless another level is chosen to be accepted. He will have to stay here for a while, but he we have to respect the boundaries you and Severus have created with your love,■ Minerva whispered. She nodded as she lifted her head from my shoulder.  
⌠Keep him here, and get him those books. Can you do a memory charm on him, and protect him from those boys?■ Patricia whispered. Minerva nodded and went towards the main level of the school as my amulet flashed very bright. Patricia flashed me into Dumbledore▓s office, where Kip was seated with him.  
⌠What is happening?■ Dumbledore asked. The amulet was doing its duty, but something was trying to attack me. Patricia then touched the amulet. She got a vision before sitting heavily in the spot next to me. She then patted her pocket as a figure came into the room. Dumbledore ran in front of Kip as I recognized the figure.  
⌠Thank you for the memories, Severus,■ the man said evilly as Patricia pulled out the paper. He kept trying to rip it from her hands, but she managed to get out the spell. The man dropped to the floor as Patricia trapped the spirit in her hands. She looked around and threw it into the mouth of the phoenix, Dumbledore▓s magical bird that he has had since he became headmaster. The bird spat and hit the walls of its cage powerfully as he tried to escape.  
⌠You go no where until you tell us everything. It is that or you die!■ Patricia yelled. Dumbledore threw a potion to me, and I gave it to Patricia.  
⌠Pour it into his mouth,■ I whispered. She nodded.  
⌠Tell us everything,■ Patricia said sternly. She poured the potion into his mouth. ⌠Why do you want Severus?■ ⌠He is the most valuable. He can spy┘on Harry Potter and make my life easier. He can help me murder┘■ ⌠I say we kill him any way,■ Patricia whispered as I looked to Dumbledore.  
⌠Why him? What about Malfoy or the others?■ Patricia yelled. The castle was doing its daily thing, meaning that no one would overhear us. Patricia got into Voldemort▓s face as he squirmed in him seat. Patricia and Dumbledore had bound him by a spell.  
⌠They would be useless because everyone knows they are my followers, but Severus is considered new ground. Dumbledore cleaned up his past, and the poor bloke is still paying his debts as his┘protector.■ ⌠Severus, I have to do it,■ Patricia whispered. Dumbledore nodded as Patricia and Kip joined hands. Like in the quoted words Minerva used, they already knew what they were going to say. The said a very long spell as Voldemort became nothing. Letters and news articles would come up soon, and Patricia and Kip would be famous, for taking out permanently the demon Voldemort▓s followers had created. But for now, Patricia and I would enjoy an evening with our family. A very large cake was created, with much work, and everyone was given a nicely sized piece. Patricia and I gave a speech as the cake was passed around by the elves.  
⌠I would like to say that I never expected everyone to be so involved in congratulating us in this marriage, but I would like to say thank you, and I am very sorry for the many years of scaring everyone,■ I smiled. Patricia grinned.  
⌠I would like to say that, for the time that I have known Severus, I have known a man who must have gone through a lot, but I think his journey was worth it for what he is now. I love him even if he is scary, and I want to thank him for being, actually, a very caring teacher. He has done well here, and if anything, he has kept you all from bombing your O. W. L. s, so I hope you enjoy this cake like Severus and I will enjoy our marriage,■ Patricia laughed. I nodded as everyone clapped and returned to their normal conversations.  
⌠You should consider being a comedian,■ I smiled. Patricia nodded as Dumbledore passed her a note from down the table.  
Patricia, the Ministry understands what you and Kip did, and they will send you some statements in the coming days. They all say congratulations, by the way, and they will contact you on your new identification when the time comes. You will be formally known as Mrs. Severus Snape here, but I wish you luck in America. I think that going back in summer will be your best bet. I have given Kip a job. He will assist you in your work, if you do not mind. He wants to talk to you, and he will come in a few minutes. He is staying in his older male form, as I expected. Well, have a good night, Patricia.  
Albus Dumbledore ⌠Are you going to eat that entire piece of cake?■ I asked. Patricia nodded as she closed the note and put it into her pocket.  
⌠Severus, we should stay here a little later so they can say something if they want. Oh, I will take your observation duties tomorrow. Everyone will be getting the keys to me in the morning,■ Patricia smiled. Kip then walked up to the table.  
⌠Hey, Patricia,■ he whispered. ⌠It▓s odd calling you that, or Misses instead of plain old Chrys. I wanted to tell you that Sandy died from her injuries a couple of days after the crash. She told us that she felt bad about taking you with her, but she said that she felt like you were alive. If it helps, your funeral was very beautiful, despite not having a body or any thing. You had good pictures when you were younger.■ ⌠Kip, tell me anything you need to tell me. I have been waiting to talk with you. Oh, and Sandy has a major crush on you. In my visions, I thought she was alive because she kept asking you out and everything. She really liked you, but I think that is because you were probably popular after I died, you being my only friend.■ ⌠Yeah, well, I guess I have some sharing to do now. You and Severus are a very good couple. I think you are a good person for liking people like us. You see, I have had my powers for a while, but I think that with us, we guard each other. Professor McGonagall explained everything to me after we conquered Voldemort and everything. Well, I will see you tomorrow in Dumbledore▓s office. I hope you two have a lot of fun reading all of those letters,■ Kip smiled. We nodded as Potter and his friends came up to us. Dumbledore smiled as I dabbed my mouth.  
⌠Congratulations, Professor,■ Harry stammered. Hermione eyed him carefully. ⌠I want to apologize for everything I▓ve done over the years. I should have never attacked you in my third year, and you deserve Mrs. Patricia here. Thank you for protecting me,■ he whispered.  
Patricia gave me a glance as I accepted his note. I nodded and grinned a little. ⌠Well, no offense was taken, but if you fail this year, Potter, I will become the nightmare that we have taken care of.■ ⌠Yes, and thank you, Mrs. Patricia,■ Harry stammered. It was becoming a little easier for him to talk to us, but he was still very nervous. ⌠I forgot all about that. Professor McGonagall told me about how that was done, and she said that nothing more should happen between him and me. I▓m glad we don▓t have to go through another year of that.■ ⌠Well, we think it was a good thing too, and this year will be great since it is nearing your last year,■ Patricia smiled. They nodded. Hermione looked to Patricia.  
⌠I have to say that I liked your wedding. What kind of dress was that?■ ⌠Well, my sister-in-law handled most of that, so I will have to ask,■ she smiled. ⌠Ms. Granger?■ I called. She turned around.  
⌠Yes, Professor?■ ⌠It was from the London Coven, a family business,■ I replied.  
⌠Oh, thank you,■ Hermione replied. ⌠I was thinking about telling some family about it, and I will. Thank you, Sir, and enjoy your night.■ They walked off as Patricia looked to me. ⌠I think my husband is becoming a little more sociable,■ she smiled. I grinned as the bells rang for seven. The night would be good.

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FIRST MONTHS Severus and I were becoming a little more ⌠friendly■ in our first months of marriage. I finally realized how much we were attached romantically instead of just with friendship, but we both understood the importance of both, which was an amazing connector if you ask me. Kip I think got that vibe as Severus and I spent as much time as possible together. He would often come and do observation duties with me, just so that we could see each other. Kip didn▓t mind doing an extra evaluation, so he would often go and continue the schedule I created a few weeks before when we were staying with his family, who would send us little mementos showing that they cared. Severus and I opened our mail one day, and he had gotten one from his unmarried brother, who was laughing hysterically in the message after saying, ⌠How▓s the sex?■ I grinned as Severus threw it out.  
⌠I get the impression that he is like some of my other friends,■ I smiled on that day. Severus nodded as he began his day, and as usual he had his problems with something. During his second class, I had to flash his students out of the room because three of them messed us their potions to the point of actual danger. Kip and I then had to flash the potion into a very large bin that Hagrid had once used to bathe in, so of course it was big enough. The students still had extra assignments to do, and the main failure, a boy much like Harry, was given two nights of detention scrubbing cauldrons that were dirty. Severus had his fair share of work, but Kip and I had our own grounds.  
The divination teacher was changed back and replaced, again, during the third week of school. I let Kip do an evaluation with her, and he refused to do the next one.  
⌠She made me look into this glass, and then she scared the entire class by yelling ▒he is an immortal demon!▓ for the rest of the class period. She then ruined my robes by pouring things on them for ▒protection▓ purposes,■ Kip explained as Severus, Kip, and I talked in Severus▓s room as the fourth week came to a close.  
⌠So, when will we be getting a chance to go to Honeydukes?■ I asked. Severus shrugged.  
⌠I was thinking the same thing, but I think that Dumbledore wants to wait a few more weeks, mostly for it to cool down some. These heat waves are killing everyone▓s energy,■ Severus replied as Kip drank some of his tea. Minerva and Dumbledore then came inside.  
⌠Well, it seems that they changed the maps around here,■ I smiled as Minerva sat down and accepted Severus▓s offer of a glass, as did Dumbledore.  
⌠Well, is there any particular subject we need to discuss?■ Kip asked. Everyone shook his or her heads.  
⌠Well, I got a funny letter yesterday that I forgot to tell you about. An owl had made a mistake and sent me a set of nose hair trimmers, and they had all kinds of other things with the set. I read and laughed so hard that morning,■ Minerva smiled. ⌠Well, whose were they?■ I asked in shock.  
⌠Well, the card had a first name, and I think they belonged to my brother up state, so I sent them to him. I did not leave my address on the card though.■ ⌠Smart choice,■ Severus nodded, as did Kip and Dumbledore. ⌠That reminds me of when that neighbor of ours received some Christmas canning works of her mother. Well, her mother was not very good with her eyes, and not only did she send the wrong thing, which turned out to be fish preservatives for fertilizer, she actually mislabeled the can, and she put ▒caviar▓ on it. What a difference,■ I smiled. Kip nodded with the memory.  
⌠That actually happened to us, and I have to say that it actually worked with that tree in our back yard.■ ⌠How did it grow so fast?■ I asked. Severus and Dumbledore were talking about something on their own by now.  
⌠Come to think of it, my parents probably added potions or something to it to make it grow faster. I think this mostly because that tree grew three feet last year, while you were here,■ Kip smiled. Minerva nodded.  
⌠Probably knows those spells,■ Minerva whispered. ⌠I have tried many times to learn them, just to make life a little easier, but I think I will leave that up to our horticulture professor,■ she smiled. I nodded as a student entered.  
⌠Good evening, Fredrick,■ Minerva smiled. Fredrick appeared to be a first year, but many of the second years look that way. ⌠Why are you here?■ ⌠I was told by Hermione that I needed to see Professor Dumbledore about something,■ he replied. Dumbledore nodded.  
⌠You have a very large package from you mother in my office. Patricia, do you mind helping us out with this?■ Dumbledore asked. I shook my head and stood with them. I flashed them into Dumbledore▓s office where a very large package took up most of the space, mostly due to all of the collectables Dumbledore had received in the past years.  
⌠What house are you in?■ I asked.  
⌠He is Gryffindor, and I hope you can unwrap it all. I will send to Hermione to make a lot of space in the common room,■ Dumbledore smiled. We nodded as we waited.  
⌠I don▓t know much about you or Professor Snape, but you two make a good couple, by what I▓ve heard,■ Fredrick smiled. I nodded.  
⌠Believe me, the world has showed us so much support. We▓ve got a stack of letters to read through in the coming days,■ I whispered. ⌠I might have to tell him about how many people send money or┘candy to the new couple. I▓m sure we▓ll have plenty of work to do with it.■ ⌠Patricia, can you handle something this big and Fredrick?■ Dumbledore asked. I nodded and did the job. I then flashed to the dungeons where Kip, Minerva, and Severus were laughing. Dumbledore came in behind me.  
⌠What was that?■ I asked. Dumbledore laughed.  
⌠His mother sent him many ▒reminders▓ of home. I bet they will have a party in there tonight. Have fun with the discipline, Minerva,■ Dumbledore smiled.  
⌠I▓m kind of glad the most I ever get is a little malicious behavior. Which, Hufflepuff is constantly having the worst emergencies involving misused magic, something I can never quite figure out.■ ⌠Well, Severus, you do well with Slytherin, so it seems suitable that you would only have a little bit to do because you know their limits. Patricia would be good for┘we can let the Sorting Hat see in a few days.■ ⌠Patricia is good at her current position, but she does need to be sorted, just like Kip. What house are you, Kip?■ Severus questioned.  
⌠I am Gryffindor, just like Patricia will probably be,■ Kip replied. Dumbledore and Minerva nodded.  
⌠The connection in wand-based magical houses is not mentioned because we have never had this sort of thing before. I am sure that there are more people like you out there somewhere, but we have never encountered one, or two,■ Minerva smiled. The clock tolled out eight, meaning that the curfew would be coming near in about thirty minutes. Dark was coming fast outside, and Severus was rather tired after an entire day of taking care of some unruly students.  
⌠What all will we be doing tomorrow?■ Kip asked.  
⌠Well, it▓s evaluation time again for the divination teacher, and then since tomorrow is Friday, we have a four hour observation session after lunch, which will lead into our next two evaluations of Severus and┘Terri. We will do those at the same class time, so we can meet in Dumbledore▓s office before dinner. Severus, Kip can evaluate you. I want to see Terri for once,■ I smiled. He nodded.  
⌠We can meet up for dinner and then you can help me inspect my students in detention. I have five because they ▒forgot▓ to do their homework assignments. Patricia, you can give them their writing assignments in your observation session,■ Severus smiled. I nodded. ⌠Well, I think it is time for us to begin the rounds for the night. See everyone in the morning, or in the halls,■ Dumbledore smiled. The three of them left as Severus and I began getting out the supplies for this next class.  
⌠I think we▓ll need to go to the big storage area to get the rest of this,■ Severus smiled. I was about to flash us but he shook his head. ⌠We can walk,■ he smiled. I nodded.  
⌠Have you gotten to anymore of our letters?■ I asked.  
⌠Not yet, but Sunday will give me a good chance of reading many of them.■ ⌠Well, you can read them in here or with me in observation. Kip is taking the afternoon off to study his materials. Dumbledore is helping him learn some subjects so that he can enter the road to becoming a house leader.■ ⌠You should do it too,■ Severus smiled. I shook my head.  
⌠I like my duties, and you should too. They really help when it comes to us being together, and I think we both enjoy that,■ I smiled. He nodded.  
⌠Well, we might need a lot from in here, so this could take a while. Watch out for that picture beside you. He tends to pull hair if you aren▓t watching him closely.■ ⌠Thanks for the warning,■ I smiled as I helped him get his cart in place. I then felt like I was being watched, so I went invisible and walked around. Just as I came around the corner, I spotted Harry in his cloak.  
⌠Harry, why are you out of bed so late?■ I whispered.  
⌠I wanted to get to the rosters for Quidditch. I forgot all about it, and we have a meeting tomorrow morning that I might have to attend.■ ⌠Well, let me take you there. Professor Snape is busy right now, so we can go quietly. Wait a second,■ I whispered. He nodded and took off his cloak. ⌠Severus?■ ⌠What is it? Do you need a light?■ Severus asked. I shook my head.  
⌠There is something I need for tomorrow that I forgot to turn in,■ I smiled. ⌠I will meet you back in the dungeons.■ ⌠Come back here when you get finished. I might need some help getting this cart back down there,■ he smiled. I nodded and turned the corner.  
⌠Harry, keep on your cloak,■ I whispered. ⌠Take my hand and tell me where you need to go.■ ⌠It is in the Great Hall. The rosters are next to the doors,■ he whispered. I nodded and went with him to the Great Hall. ⌠Thank you, Misses,■ he whispered. ⌠Did you get onto the team?■ I asked. He nodded. ⌠I miss some of the old people,■ he whispered. ⌠We can go back to the common room now,■ he nodded. I nodded.  
⌠I hope your year goes a little better,■ I whispered. ⌠Thank you,■ he whispered as he said the password and went back to bed. I then flashed back to Severus, who had just finished.  
⌠Everything is taken care of,■ I smiled.  
⌠We have to help Filch after this. He said that a student was out of bed,■ Severus whispered. I nodded.  
⌠Filch must have confused me for a student,■ I whispered. Severus nodded as he took my hand. We were then back in the dungeons, where Dumbledore and Filch were waiting.  
⌠Are you coming, Severus?■ Filch asked coldly.  
⌠No one was out of bed. You probably thought I was a student,■ I replied. Severus nodded.  
⌠She had some errands to do,■ Severus replied. ⌠We would like to get on with this task so we can get to bed, and I suggest you do the same.■ ⌠We are sorry. See you tomorrow,■ Dumbledore nodded. He winked to me as they walked out.  
⌠Who were you helping?■ Severus asked quietly.  
⌠You would rather not know. Just give me something to do so that we can finish earlier,■ I replied. Severus nodded.  
⌠I am so ready to sleep,■ he whispered. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
⌠I know how you do things, so let me do it. You get ready for bed,■ I smiled. He nodded and began his routine. I used my telekinesis to get everything where it needed to be, and I finished after only fifteen minutes. I had only two things that I had never heard of that Severus had to help me with. He was pleased, which made me happy as well.  
⌠I think that you do a good job,■ Severus smiled. We kissed as I prepared for bed. We brushed our teeth together as the bells tolled for ten. I looked around as Severus dimmed the lights.  
⌠Wait,■ I whispered. He nodded as he stalled. I went invisible to see Harry sitting in the balcony doing some work. I walked over to him. ⌠Harry, what are you doing?■ ⌠I forgot about another assignment. I will only be a minute.■ ⌠Who are you really?■ I asked. He looked up.  
⌠I▓m Harry Potter, just like you already know,■ he replied. I used my powers to get the paper away. Severus was already on the stairs, waiting for something to happen. I moved his robes as a sign for him to get his potion for truth. He returned as I forced it into the boy▓s mouth.  
⌠Why are you here?■ I asked sternly. He shrugged. I repeated the question.  
⌠I need to take notes on this new couple to give to my leader,■ he whispered. Severus sent up a flyer, and I fought the boy to keep the flyer flying. Filch would probably find it and get Dumbledore and come to us. Severus pulled off the cloak as I became visible again. Kip flashed into the room as the boy tried to leave. I held up my hand to Severus as Kip and I handled keeping him down. Dumbledore and Filch came running as the boy hissed. He was yelling out many things, but one thing was obvious: he was from another follower of Voldemort who wanted to find a weakness in Severus, and I would not let it happen. I burned the paper at a cauldron as Dumbledore performed the memory charm. He recreated the memory and threw the man into the lake before sending him away from the grounds. Everything was quiet again as the second month came, which spelled the beginning of Quidditch. Severus and I began attending the practices and games as we enjoyed the last parts of summer, which ended quickly. Fall was soon here, and October meant my first year anniversary at Hogwarts. Severus decided to have his jellybean feast, but it ended quickly due to more news, mostly news that was for teachers only.  
⌠I thought I would get everyone together now before I told the students, or they discovered this first,■ Dumbledore began. Severus and I stood together in the front of the group. ⌠Voldemort has been replaced by another wizard, one of his favorite Death Eaters. The man is Draco Malfoy▓s father, Lucious Malfoy. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle have been placed under heavy watch, and Professor Snape, you should now be advised to remove them from the prefect list. You can give me your replacements in the morning.■ ⌠Thank you, Sir,■ Severus whispered as I hugged him.  
⌠I hope he does nothing to the others,■ I whispered as we flashed back to our jellybeans, but nothing held the mood, so we put them away. ~ Severus and I stayed with Dumbledore and Minerva a lot during the next few weeks. The weather was becoming purely unpredictable. On the fourteenth, snow appeared to be on the horizon, but by morning▓s light, everything was steaming again because of summer▓s last attempt. Severus and I began keeping track of it for Dumbledore, who decided to use Kip as a student spy. He knew how close I looked to my younger self, so I definitely was not a good choice. Severus would not allow it for anything. He was very protective of me in these days, and I was so happy.  
⌠Patricia, I want you to meet me before going to the stadium,■ he told me one morning. A Quidditch match was scheduled for the afternoon, and we both were loaded with work, and I would have very little time to meet with him, but he waited for me in his office. We flashed to the stadium together and took very high seats near Dumbledore and Minerva. Malfoy▓s father was not in attendance, but Malfoy was still on the Slytherin team, which caused some concern amongst the staff, but the students still only knew very little on the situation. Harry was warned, and Severus and I watched closely as the game began. It began with the usual hostility the two teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin, which we were used to.  
Severus and I kept our eyes open as Malfoy and Harry went after the Golden Snitch, which was always the best part of the entire game. They were battling each other, but then Severus stood with Dumbledore as they went just outside of the stadium behind us. I saw Kip on the other side with a seat next to him. I flashed over there and waved to Severus. I then watched the two. Malfoy was in a clear lead over Harry, but it was even considering the circumstances. The Snitch soon made an unexpected turn towards Harry as Slytherin scored ten more points. While everyone was distracted, Malfoy sent some kind of flash to Harry, but I threw it away from him as Malfoy came towards me. I flashed to Dumbledore.  
⌠Malfoy caught me countering his curse, and now he is trying to attack me. See you later!■ I yelled as I flashed under the bleachers and went invisible. I then flashed beside Severus, who was watching as Dumbledore escorted Malfoy away from the area. I then flashed beside Malfoy.  
⌠I can handle it, Albus,■ I whispered as I flashed him into an upper chamber used for holding of unruly students. I took his wand away as I locked the door. He yelled and screamed as I walked down the stairs half way and returned to Severus. I then flashed him to Dumbledore and then the three of us to Malfoy, who was still banging and screaming.  
⌠Your behavior today has been completely uncalled for, and with the proof that I have received, you will be expelled!■ Dumbledore exclaimed. He then followed us into the lower corridors, where Hagrid was waiting.  
⌠Harry wanted me to tell you that Malfoy sent him a curse of some sort, but the wind kept him from hearin▓ it,■ Hagrid whispered. I nodded.  
⌠Does it produce a blue light?■ I asked. Severus nodded.  
⌠That would probably kill him,■ he whispered. Dumbledore nodded.  
⌠I am getting those papers right away, and if they need proof, Patricia can go into the moment and get us a picture.■ ⌠Kip can help me,■ I whispered as a guard arrived from the fireplace. We escorted him to the cell before returning to the school. Apparently, Kip had been witnessing the heavy cheering from the Gryffindor house, and the extreme hate from the Slytherin house. The two met in the entrance grounds, just to be met by the professors, including Dumbledore. He got everyone into their common rooms before getting everyone together and explaining everything, including the many challenges everyone would face in the coming days as the Slytherins would be willing to do anything to get revenge on Harry, who clearly won out of luck more than anything else. Dumbledore was soon forced to hide Harry is his office as many threats were uncovered by not only Severus, but three other professors who are also of the Slytherin house. Severus turned in each, and he took off over three hundred points in a matter of days, which counted for everyone in his class that was of the Slytherin house, getting a twenty-five point subtraction at least once. Dumbledore was soon fed up, and the Slytherin house was confined within the Great Hall, causing me to hold my observation sessions within other rooms, often two separate rooms with Kip and I sending messages to each other for when students were leaving. No one was allowed out of the room without a pass, which was a necklace with their house emblem and colors. Everything was like this for many weeks, and Christmas was soon calling. I decided to go with Minerva into London to do shopping for Kip and Severus. Minerva and I sent Kip into tailspins when I would send him fake out comes. Truly, I have no idea what I want to get him, and he would have no clue because Minerva is handling it.  
Severus, on the other hand, was an easy candidate for Christmas gifts. I decided to get his measurements and get him some new night robes. His current ones had some holes in them, and he appeared uncomfortable when he would finish up the last of his duties at night. I also wanted to get him something more than clothes, but I truly had no idea.  
⌠Well, he has always wanted to be able to teach a particular potion. We can get the ingredients and go to an old dealer that is a friend of mine,■ Minerva smiled. I nodded as November came to close and the snows began, just in time for Severus▓s referee duties. He would do the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game on the third of December, and I for some unapparent reason felt worried. Severus ignored it as the day grew closer.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SEVERUS AND THE GAME Severus kept ignoring my warnings until the morning of the game. I had gotten a coat from Minerva, who was helping to get everything set up for the big game. Classes were ending for study hall for finals for units, so everyone would be able to attend the big game, the finals for the winter season. Ravenclaw needed a win to keep up with everyone, and Gryffindor needed to win to stay in first place. Severus was happy to be the referee, but the conditions were horrible. I accompanied Minerva to the arena, where snow was everywhere. I decided to help Hagrid and Kip in the removal of the snow from the seating areas. Two hours were left until the bells rang out in song for the games to approach. Ravenclaw was able to take advantage of their last practice to get a feel for the conditions, which were expected to become terrible before the day▓s end. A storm was expected, and unless the Snitch was caught early, the game might be forced to cancel.  
Minerva did not appear to be agitated as she helped me into my clothes again. I had changed into some thick waterproof robes that Hagrid offered to the helpers on rainy days.  
⌠He will be fine. We will be seated right behind him, so if anything goes wrong, you can heal him, or flash him away. Worrying will solve nothing,■ she whispered as we flashed into the seats, where Dumbledore was saving us some spots. Severus was walking around below us. He waved, and I, of course, waved back. Everything was now on a good road to beginning. The announcer had already started reading the statistics on the day▓s game. ⌠Harry will be playing today, and Slytherin is being watched closely. They are seated beside the Ravenclaw goals,■ Dumbledore whispered as the crowd cheered with the appearance of Gryffindor▓s team. They went around the arena a few times before stopping in front of their goals. Their Keeper took their position as the Ravenclaw team was greeted with cheers from the crowd. Minerva and Dumbledore clapped as Severus landed and went onto the field.  
⌠I want no foul play of any sort,■ he said darkly. He looked especially to Harry and the Slytherins, who were giving disgusted looks to Gryffindor▓s Keeper. Severus blew his whistle and the games began. I watched Severus closely as goals began scoring back and forth. Ravenclaw would gain a lead and then loose it again as Gryffindor took control.  
⌠It looks like this will be a game to remember,■ Dumbledore smiled as I looked up. I looked back down to see Severus looking to the goals as Harry tracked the Snitch towards him. I flashed down and turned us into ghost invisible as the Ravenclaw Seeker flew towards Harry.  
⌠Thank you, Patricia,■ Severus whispered as I flashed back to my seat.  
⌠That Snitch has it out for Severus,■ I whispered as they trailed back, ignoring Severus▓s presence. I flashed towards him again, and again, and again. By the sixth time, I was exhausted from going back and forth. Dumbledore was now spelling the Snitch to get it away from Severus, but it would not obey. A stronger curse was upon it, and I received the confirmation from Kip, who was seated across from the Slytherins.  
Malfoy▓s friend, Crabbe, is saying things under his breath, and he has not blinked in forever. Kip nodded as I gave him his next command. He flashed to Crabbe and flashed him into Dumbledore▓s office, where I had taken Dumbledore. I flashed back quickly to see that Severus was finally hit by the Seekers. Harry was still flying, but the Ravenclaw Seeker was on the ground. I went to Severus, whose arm and leg on his right side appeared to be badly broken. The Ravenclaw girl was in bad shape, so I healed her first. Kip helped me so that I could save my energy, but Severus would probably have waited a few days before we could do his healing. We only got halfway through his leg when I rose up and shook my head. Kip nodded; fore our powers were connected, meaning that if I had no energy, he would not be able to use many of his powers. We could have tried a spell, but Severus shook his head, after we made sure it was okay.  
⌠Save your strength,■ he whispered as Kip and I carried him a little way, but we combined our force and flashed him to our room, where the nurses came in and set his bones. I could not stay near, so I went with Kip to see Dumbledore, who was taking care of Crabbe and Goyle, who were the real culprit. Both were using separate curses, but Crabbe was only blocking the force from being removed by Dumbledore, who could be easily seen from the Slytherin▓s position in the arena.  
⌠You have harmed two important people, one of whom is your house leader and potions master. Who taught these curses?■ Dumbledore yelled. They were silent as Dumbledore nodded. The name they mentioned was the same name given by the mysterious ⌠visitor■ a few weeks before. Severus would be told later on, but I could not bare the thought of seeing him through this. I would apologize later, but currently, I needed to hear what Dumbledore would say.  
⌠Well, boys, I have no choice but to expel you. We will give you a trial, just as we did to Draco before you, but you will never set foot in this school again,■ Dumbledore replied sternly, surprising me. He was quite serious, which is something I have never heard from him. Kip turned us invisible as the two boys walked out of the office, escorted by Filch. We walked into the office before the door closed.  
⌠Dumbledore, Severus is having his arm and leg set,■ I whispered. He nodded.  
⌠I am sorry Patricia. Thank you for healing Katherine,■ Dumbledore whispered. I nodded. ⌠I hope this problem fixes itself without anyone getting into it, including you two, Severus, and Harry. I was hoping for a quiet year this year,■ Dumbledore whispered. We nodded.  
⌠Will I have to testify soon using my powers?■ I questioned. Dumbledore nodded.  
⌠Minerva will send the forms to you in a few minutes. Why do you ask that?■ Dumbledore asked.  
⌠We have drained our powers, and those boys are the cause. I kept turning Severus and I into ▒ghosts▓ to avoid the Seekers, but everything was so confusing. I need to get back to him now. I have to walk every where now,■ I whispered. Dumbledore nodded.  
⌠Severus will be fine. Take him a potion called Gingerfoot. It will help to ease the pain. You know where it is?■ Dumbledore asked. I nodded as bowed as I left the room with Kip. I was so tired, but I needed to help Severus at the moment. We would return to the dungeons after gathering the potion, but we would encounter more between then.  
Gryffindor had won the game, and I was sure that they were all celebrating, but Harry was trying to find me or Severus to know what happened.  
⌠Mrs. Patricia?■ Harry called as Kip and I came from the storeroom. He walked up to us as we locked the room. ⌠Professor Snape, is he alright?■ ⌠He is in a lot of pain right now, but he will be fine. He will need assistance for a while, but we can provide that. I will tell him of your concerns and best wishes after he feels a little better,■ I replied.  
⌠Thank you,■ he whispered. ⌠I wanted to say that I will testify against them, Malfoy and his friends. I knew something was wrong today, but there was nothing that Professor Snape could have done. Katherine, is she alright?■ ⌠She will be asleep for the night, but I was able to heal her. Harry, Dumbledore will explain everything to you later on, or Patricia can speak with you after potions class in a few days,■ Kip whispered. I nodded as Harry saw Hagrid, who was looking for him. Harry bowed lightly and left. Kip and I then walked hastily to get to Severus. In the dungeons, Minerva and a nurse were waiting for me. Minerva grinned as I handed the nurse the potion. She shook her head, so I put it inside my pocket.  
⌠Patricia, we need to speak about the trials coming in a few days,■ Minerva whispered. I nodded.  
⌠I will look at the forms, but Harry Potter is willing to give you information. He knows what happened today, which is understandable since he almost was the one I needed to heal,■ I whispered. Minerva nodded.  
⌠Patricia, Severus is in and out right now, and he will need many things. The nurse┘■ ⌠Just speak with Harry,■ I replied. ⌠I will take over Severus▓s classes and Kip will help me with my observation duties, which can also be taken on by a few of the teachers who have free periods. Currently, the nurse will only be needed if I need her. Kip can stay here tonight in case Severus needs the restroom or something,■ I whispered. Minerva nodded. The nurse looked to me.  
⌠Everything is taken care of, and he will not have to get up until the time comes. Just give the casts a couple more hours,■ she smiled. I nodded as she left. I then nodded to Minerva before Kip led me into our office. Severus was very pale and sweating. I took a wet cloth and cleaned his face. He opened his eyes.  
⌠I have Gingerfoot,■ I whispered. He nodded as I poured a sip into his mouth. He thanked me as I kissed his cheek. ⌠Everything will be alright for now,■ I smiled. I sat next to him, on his left side. Kip came into the room.  
⌠Patricia, I have everything worked out with my schedule. There are only two things that you have left to do. Take care of your husband and take care of yourself,■ he smiled. He left the room. I nodded as I looked to Severus.  
⌠Thank you for the potion,■ he whispered. I nodded as I took his left hand.  
⌠I will cover each of your classes. The only problem is with my powers. I have drained them to nothing, to the point where I might have to put something over my hands to keep away the visions until I have to testify. You might have to deal with this one, Severus,■ I whispered. He nodded.  
⌠I understand. I will wait for you,■ he whispered. I smiled. Everything would be touch and go from then onwards. Severus helped me with all of his lesson plans, and he helped me grade the potions from his bedside. We were together again as when I was first here, except the roles were a little switched, but nothing mattered. I was caring for my husband, and he was helping me to care for him. Feeding was one problem for me, but he assured me that it was normal to drop food all over the person you were feeding until you got the hang of it. This made me feel better, especially when I would burn him.  
Currently, my only problem was with gifts. Christmas was draining everyone, mostly because it was two days away and no one had done their shopping. I still had no idea what I could get Severus, and I wondered if he finished things before he got laid up like this, but I would know soon enough.  
On Christmas morning, Severus decided to sit up for the first time. It would be hard and painful for him, but it could be done. Minerva, Dumbledore, Kip, the nurse, and I helped him rise up as the morning began. It was freezing, so the job of Minerva was to help a house elf with the fire and the gifts. I had the challenging job of holding his arm where it wouldn▓t move in strange ways, which could affect the healing process. I was so scared. This was added on to the fact that Severus was still in a lot of pain in general, but this would be different. Minerva had to help keep his foot from moving, and Kip would help Dumbledore in lifting and sliding. Gingerfoot was given in advance as the count began. Severus winced heavily as he released a large breath. The task was done, bringing time for gifts. Kip and Minerva went first.  
Minerva was given a scarf by Dumbledore, a candle from Kip, and a nice mug set from Severus and me. She was very pleased as she gave Kip his gift, which was a hand warmer. Kip also received a wonderful set of books from Dumbledore and a large box of assorted candies from me. Severus gave him a quill set, which was more of a joke because Kip managed to break almost eight quills in Severus▓s presence, an amazing new record.  
Dumbledore was next, receiving some collectables from each of us, except for Minerva who gave him some odd contraption that would help him with time and dates.  
Then, Severus signaled to Dumbledore to bring out my gift. I smiled as I sat with Severus. He nodded as I began to open the gift. I would take longer for Kip and me, mostly because we could not use our powers at all if we wanted to get our visions reproduced to the ministry. ⌠No hurry,■ Severus smiled as he used his left hand to help me open it. I smiled as it finally opened; revealing a very nice dress, but it was American, like the prom dress that I wanted. ⌠Everything was Dumbledore▓s idea. He wanted you to have something to wear when we go dancing in America when your parents meet us and we do a ceremony to your old customs. We have already gotten everything I would need for when we go, and Kip has been given the place also so that the three of us can go.■ ⌠Thank you very much, Severus,■ I smiled as we kissed. Minerva then smiled as Severus was given his gifts. He opened the robes first, thank the world, and he was very pleased. The next gift blew him away.  
Minerva had been working on this for a while, I discovered, but she wanted me to gain all of the credit. She did some research and discovered that Severus was very into certain things as a child. So, she found exactly what he enjoyed, using her mortal brother named Thomas.  
⌠How did you know?■ Severus asked, smiling bright as he lifted the large box with my help.  
⌠Everyone needs a little help sometimes, but it is still from me,■ I smiled. Minerva nodded as Kip helped Severus put it into a corner area set up for it. It was an aquarium, and the fish would arrive after spring▓s thaw. I wanted some fish for it now, but it was impossible under the current conditions.  
Despite this, the next gift was a shock. Someone had gotten a gift for Severus and I, a present for our wedding I guess, and it was under the tree. Kip helped the house elf and Minerva get it to where we both could see it. We both watched as Dumbledore opened it with his wand. Inside was a stone that glowed pink. It was a shocking gift, especially when I read the card a few minutes later. Everyone but Severus and I had left the room, and I was curious to know whom it was from. Severus smiled as I opened it.  
To Chrys and her husband, may they be happy together for the rest of eternity, Mother I instantly started to sob as Severus held me. He read the card and understood.  
⌠Patricia, that means that they now know that you are alive. Everything is fine,■ he whispered. I nodded.  
⌠You understand me, Severus,■ I whispered as I continued to cry, but I was more happy than sad, but I just had to get it all out. Severus held me for an hour, and we soon just talked. Lunch was soon served to us, which was just a large couple of plates of everything they were serving in the Great Hall. Severus and I were happy as we continued our day. We soon had a contest to see who could eat the most jellybeans in one mouth full, and Severus won by at least ten. This made me happy, and the day continued.  
As the afternoon came, power in the castle was weak, and the students were being kept in the Great Hall just to lower the need for fuel, which could come whenever, but was important at certain times to conserve. We understood this, so we just cuddled together and waited for night to come, when Minerva, Kip, Dumbledore, and I would lower Severus back to where he was in a sleeping position. This time came sooner than expected when letters for the two of us were delivered. People had sent us letters telling us to have a wonderful first Christmas, which we have, but things were just a little abnormal. Severus, for one, was a little less talkative, and I was a little more mature in such, but one thing was for sure: we were happiest when we were together.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE CONFERENCE SEPARATION Our next test for this was coming. January returned, and Severus would soon be called for a conference, but his leg and arm were slow in healing, so I would have to attend for him. Minerva would fly me to the event, where I would have a house elf for a servant. They were very useful and friendly, if they were treated right. I understood this as Severus kissed me off one morning. We embraced for a while, knowing that we would be apart for well over a week; fore Minerva would not be able to return to me for three days after the official conference was ended.  
I knew this, but I wrote Severus every day, mostly because some of the information for the next conference needed to get to him. My elf was very helpful when it came down to things, so he would do everything within his power range to help me out.  
On the last day of the conference, the mood felt different. Everyone was ready to depart, but this mood was ridiculous. Almost everyone was angry at something and two of the men did not even bother the attempt of getting out into society without hurting anyone. This surprised me, so I remained on edge. I took off my cuffs in case something happened. I am glad I did.  
It was midmorning and everything was continuing on Monotony Street when a crash was heard outside. Five or so Death Eaters came into the room, splitting us into groups and just being evil. I was immediately taken away, probably because everyone knew that Severus and I were in love and married by now. Well, Kip knew this and flashed into the same area as I, but he remained invisible as I was taken to see someone, probably Malfoy and son themselves.  
⌠Stand up!■ one spat. ⌠You were the one who sat me down in the first place,■ I replied coldly.  
⌠Just like Severus, this one,■ he replied. I was led into a very nice house just a couple of blocks away from the conference. Severus would not be happy to hear about this, but he had very little happiness when I was not with him.  
The room I went into next was done in all black, and even the windows were painted black. The Death Eaters remained in the room, by they lined up along the walls. Then, Malfoy appeared.  
⌠Well, well, well, if it isn▓t Mrs. Severus Snape. How is it being married to one of my strongest men?■ Malfoy asked, spitting everywhere because he was emphasizing my newest title.  
⌠He is my husband, not yours,■ I replied. Kip was behind me now, but he could only speak to me.  
⌠I will create a diversion in the back. Then, I will come back to you and take care of this,■ he whispered. He knew I understood, but we were to wait to see what Malfoy would ⌠attempt■ to do next. ⌠Well, he discovered the perfect choice I see, if I do say so myself. Would you be interested in joining the Dark Lord and learning all of my secrets, hmm?■ he asked.  
⌠Never,■ I replied harshly as he took my hand. Kip had already leapt into action and the Death Eaters were responding to a call from the back alley. Kip was already behind me and he sent Malfoy back into a wall covered in war ornaments. One went through him, skewering him through the back and killing him. Kip and I flashed back to Hogwarts, into Severus▓s room, where I cried tears of joy.  
⌠I thought I would never see you again,■ I cried. We kissed as I wiped my tears. ⌠We must find Dumbledore. Malfoy is dead.■

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ATTEMPTS News of Malfoy▓s death soon sprang from the darkness, but Kip and I were not mentioned at all. They called it ⌠a dispute within the ranks resulting in the permanent removal of a leader.■ Everything they said seemed to be the truth, but Severus, Kip, Dumbledore, and I knew the difference, but we kept it to ourselves.  
Severus and I stayed up that night and discussed things, which was obviously needed. He told me to write a spell that could get me out of a situation quickly, unless something else happened. Dumbledore was protecting Severus in many ways, and I knew this was because Severus was a very valuable person, but everything he was had gone when he met me. I discussed everything with Kip involving somehow getting a plan together if we needed help, but the real topic needed to be discussed. We needed to attend the trial in a few days, and we needed to get that memory, but Kip wanted to do it. I agreed, so we wrote the spell late that night in Severus▓s classroom. He was sleeping peacefully, but he knew that the next day would be harder for him. I healed his right wrist partially, mostly because it was his wand hand and it would take forever to rehabilitate him. I could only do it partially because of the matters at hand, which were beginning to overwhelm me.  
The spell was fairly simple, but we needed to test it. We rigged a projector system to play what we saw, and the spell was tested with the scene before we went to bed. Everything worked, so Kip returned to his room. Minerva soon entered with a file.  
⌠Harry is putting this statement into the trial. What is this here?■ Minerva whispered, seeing the contraption Kip and I had rigged.  
⌠This can get the memory to where everyone can see it. We have already tested it. I will read this soon. Will you meet me tomorrow with the nurse? I want to complete the healing of Severus▓s right hand, but the arm needs to heal on its own,■ I whispered. Severus was stirring from the ⌠action■ and I did not want to wake him.  
⌠Of course,■ she replied. ⌠You should write a letter to your mother telling her about everything here. She obviously knows by now.■ I nodded as she waved to me for good night. I went into our office and sat at Severus▓s desk. I put on my cuffs as I began to read through reports, and then testing the growth potions on flower seeds. I then put the seeds on each desk for the potions that worked. I then looked and saw that Harry saw everything that Kip and I saw, meaning that we had a stronger case. I smiled as I got into my nightgown and slid into bed next to Severus.  
⌠What is that sweet smell?■ he asked.  
⌠I tested the potions on flower seeds, and then I put them on the desks of the students. Only two had bad potions, but the mistakes were minor. It looks like they simply lost count of their stirs.■ ⌠You make an excellent teacher, Patricia,■ he whispered. ⌠You should write to your mother about the stone.■ ⌠I need to see what she left on it. I feel the psychic connection from it, and the glow gives you that peace, you know. It▓s a lot like when we are together, we automatically feel at peace,■ I whispered. We kissed as I saw him turn off the last of the lights. We were soon asleep. ~ I awoke very early the next morning. Minerva was waiting, and Severus was still asleep. I rolled over, but I stayed in my spot as Minerva told me the news.  
⌠Last night, three students went missing from an attack from the rest of Voldemort▓s followers. They took Harry, Hermione, and Harry▓s girlfriend, Cho. Dumbledore has gone to London to file reports and get letters to each of their parents, and Harry▓s family, but we only have a scarf to go on,■ Minerva whispered. I nodded and touched Severus▓s face. He awoke and waved to Minerva.  
⌠What happened?■ ⌠I need to get with Kip to get some traces off of a scarf left by an attacker who kidnapped Harry and his girls,■ I whispered. We kissed as I tucked him back into bed. ⌠I will return later on to teach and heal your hand, if I can keep my powers that long,■ I smiled. He nodded as Minerva and I went into Dumbledore▓s office. The students were inside the Great Hall and everything was quiet as Kip and I met to do the reading.  
⌠Okay, let this work,■ Kip whispered as we held the scarf between us. ⌠Secrets revealed, truth spilled,■ Kip and I said together. We got a vision immediately and saw that they were the same Death Eaters that captured me at the convention. We came out of the vision early, but we knew that they were okay. We came out as Ron was brought into the room. Ron was Harry and Hermione▓s best friend, and apparently, there was more to it.  
⌠What did you see?■ Minerva asked.  
⌠They were the same ones that captured me, but I feel that they will be fine. Severus will be waking soon, but I think I will wait until later on to do the healing. Ron, are you alright?■ I asked. He nodded.  
⌠I want to stay here, though. Fred and George are having a field day over Hermione missing with them. They have been harassing us for weeks about how well┘you understand,■ he whispered. I nodded.  
⌠Ron, we can understand. We were once your age too, and Patricia is your age, her and Kip,■ Minerva whispered. I nodded and changed into my younger self.  
⌠I came here like this,■ I whispered. ⌠But I do not remember a thing about my childhood. Listen, Ron, everything will be fine. Classes are about to start soon,■ I smiled. ⌠If you need anything, come join Professor Snape and me in the dungeons. He will always be in there.■ ⌠He is not the best professor to converse with,■ Ron whispered. I nodded in understanding, but I did not like to hear that, despite its truth. Everyone soon began their daily routines, but guards were everywhere. Students were not allowed onto the grounds, and the Great Hall was the common area for everyone. Severus understood everything, and it was really hard for him not to go to check on things, but with him being such a wanted man, it was better that we were together. Food was brought to us by Minerva and the nurse, and at lunch, I healed Severus▓s arm and lower leg. Kip would have to help me do the rest, but with everything that I did, Severus felt that he was able-bodied enough to get dressed and eat dinner in the Great Hall with everyone else.  
So, at three o▓clock, Kip came into the room to help me dress Severus. He wanted to do it badly enough, so I let him. It was easy enough, so Severus was able to go to dinner and monitor the last potions class of the day.  
During this class, Ron and I were talking. He wanted to know if I had received any more visions, but with things the way they were, I was avoiding any contact with anyone.  
⌠I will contact you and everyone else when the time comes,■ I whispered as Severus came over to us. He was in a wheelchair, which was the only way I would allow him freedom.  
⌠Mr. Weasley, would you explain how you got to this┘potion you have before you?■ Severus asked coldly. Ron explained as Severus dipped a spoon inside. The spoon was soon gone. ⌠Add the Gretty Leaf before this gets any farther along and stir it and extra time per round,■ Severus smirked. ⌠That will at least get you an A.■ Everything went well as Severus, Kip, and I made our way to the Great Hall. Minerva met us with Terri and we all entered together. The room was different due to the security issues, but everything with our table was the same, except for a ramp that Filch had added for Severus, who refused to be pushed anymore, until he tried to use his right arm, which was still weak. He then allowed me to push him, with his help, up the ramp and to our table, where Dumbledore handed us a letter.  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape:  
It is our duty to inform you that everything with the wedding has been legally completed. Your last forms will be sent within the next few days. Congratulations,  
Signed:  
Larry M. Olly, Attorney of the Spells Severus and I nodded to Dumbledore as he chimed his glass. Everything silenced.  
⌠We will return to normal this Saturday, unless things go otherwise. Tonight, the curfew has been moved back by two hours, and library requests need to be sent every night for the books you will need for the next day. Teachers, I will ask that you try to minimize the books they need, at least until next week. Enjoy you dinner,■ Dumbledore boomed. The food then appeared and we began to eat. Severus sat to my left on this night so that we would not hit each other.  
⌠Enjoying the meat tonight?■ a man beside me asked. I nodded as I turned to Severus, who was struggling to cut his meat. I tapped his arm and gestured for the knife.  
⌠Yes, please, my dear Patricia,■ he smiled.  
⌠I know you hate me doing this for you, but it is easier and faster. We need to get those books to the students for tomorrow▓s research project.■ ⌠I understand that, but I want to stay up here for a while,■ he smiled as I handed him his plate. Dumbledore called to me from down the table.  
⌠Be sure to memorize Harry▓s statement,■ he reminded. I nodded and looked to see Katherine coming to us. She was limping for some reason, but I did not mind as she came up to thank me.  
⌠Mrs. Patricia, I am thankful for your healings, but I apologize, Professor Snape, for running into you. I am completely zoned into the Snitch, and then something happened with it, and I am just truly sorry for what happened.■ ⌠I am perfectly fine, thanks to Patricia here. She has almost healed me completely. You know, she is testifying against the boys who did this. Would you like to replace Potter▓s statement with your own?■ Severus asked. She nodded.  
⌠I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall about placing a statement into the trial, and I think I will speak with them again tonight on the matter. Thank you for your help and those boys deserve what they will hopefully receive. Mrs. Patricia is it true about Malfoy▓s father?■ she whispered. I nodded. ⌠When did you hear about that?■ I asked. She looked around the room.  
⌠I overheard a few of the Slytherins speaking on the matter, and one said that his father told him everything in a letter,■ she whispered. I looked to Severus.  
⌠Give me the names,■ I whispered. She gave me a confused look. ⌠I cannot get you involved, but if you give me the names, I know exactly what I can do about the little ▒newsmakers.▓■ ~ That evening, Severus and I returned to the dungeons after speaking with Dumbledore and Minerva on the matter. Everything was organized, and the three students in question were about to be put under a very strict watch program that Dumbledore and I would establish over the next week.  
But there would not be time to think on this night. Severus and I returned to an all out mess, and I flashed us away before we had a chance to see if anyone was still there. Dumbledore allowed us to return, but only after Filch and Hagrid had searched every part of the room thoroughly. Severus and I decided just to pack our things and leave the room. The trial would begin the next morning, and we needed to be ready. So, we gathered up everything, except for the one thing that was stolen, Severus▓s journal. Severus explained to me why.  
⌠I started writing in it the first year I came to this school when I was twelve, just as many have done before me. Well, they want to see if there are any windows of opportunity to find a weakness of mine, but they will encounter a problem. Some students broke into my office my first year here, and I decided to put a complicated lock on the journal, and I only remember a few things on how you could break it, so it will probably take them a while to figure everything out,■ he whispered. We were sleeping in a room near the Great Hall, but we were together, which was all that mattered.  
⌠They might get to see how much we love each other,■ I whispered. Severus nodded.  
⌠They also will get to see my past, which is something I am not looking forward to. I wrote a few things that could get me into trouble with them, but Voldemort is not in power, and neither is Malfoy, from what the story states,■ Severus smiled. We were too edgy to sleep, but I forced myself to, but only after Severus promised to keep watch. He sat up and I fell asleep on his chest. My cuffs were off, just in case I got a vision in my sleep about the future. It was a good idea, mostly because I got the key to the pattern the Death Eaters were using. I awoke late that night to Severus dosing on my hair. I tapped him on the chest. He awoke slowly.  
⌠Severus, I need to get to your sister and warn her. They will be the next ones on the chase to get to you,■ I whispered. He nodded as I went into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was making his rounds with Kip, who needed to grab some sleep himself. The three of us met in the hallway.  
⌠Patricia, you and Kip both should sleep,■ Dumbledore whispered sternly. Kip and I ignored him.  
⌠Severus▓s family is in danger, so I am going to them and bringing them back here to hide with Severus. Move him often if we do not return before the trial. Minerva will understand,■ I whispered. Dumbledore nodded as I went with Kip to get dressed. I sat on the bed beside Severus, who was waiting for news.  
⌠Patricia, are you going?■ he asked. I nodded.  
⌠I will return before the trial if I can, but if I do not, I have given Dumbledore my precautions to keep you safe. I have a spell that I want to try on this necklace. I want you to wear it, and if you get into trouble, pick it up, say my name and I will know,■ I whispered. I kissed him and went to get dressed. Kip and I would go on a journey that night, and it would be an important one. ~ Kip and I arrived just as my sister-in-law was entering the kitchen for a late night snack. She gasped and sat down as I went to her.  
⌠What happened?■ she asked. I shook my head.  
⌠This is a prevention,■ I smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood and hugged me.  
⌠You scared me. I heard about him getting hurt from Dumbledore, and I just┘well what are you here for anyway?■ she whispered.  
⌠The Death Eaters are after Severus, and I received a vision that just told me that you three were in danger. I want you to return with us to Hogwarts and stay with Severus. I have a trial to attend tomorrow, so we need to pack and leave quickly. We all have to flash back together, so get everyone up quickly,■ I whispered. She nodded and woke up everyone. It took them about three hours to get packed, costing me some time, but luckily the flash took the first time, and the luggage even came with it.  
Severus was very happy to see me, and we had an hour to be together before the trial. He was in a completely secret room now, and it was password protected with crystal barriers, meaning that Kip and I could not penetrate with out flashing.  
⌠Patricia, I hope you do well at the trial,■ Severus smiled as we dressed. I was about to write a letter before Minerva got me and sent me for breakfast. ⌠Of course I will. Now, help me write something to your mother-in-law,■ I smiled. He nodded as I helped him into his chair. We went together to his desk. I picked up the stone, which was a psychic connection to a home movie that was taken just before the wedding of my oldest brother, Patrick. Severus smiled, mostly because I had taken him into the vision with me. Mother then appeared.  
⌠Chrys, I hope that you and your husband stay together for a long time. Come visit us when you finish your school year, and be sure to bring Kip back with you when you return. Don▓t forget any children,■ she smiled. Severus thought it was sarcastic as we came out of the vision, but I knew otherwise. I knew a secret of Patrick and his new wife▓s. They were expecting, and they were probably dealing with screams from a little one, which made me smile. I had three little cousins, and I would often baby-sit them, unless my memories deceived me.  
⌠That was very pleasant,■ Severus smiled. ⌠She is a very funny person.■ ⌠That last part was not being funny. The guy in the background is my oldest brother, and they were already expecting. I come from a large family, from what I remember. Kip is a family friend, and we are technically related with this new marriage of Patrick and his wife, Alyssa. She is Kip▓s niece, from his oldest brother Cameron, who is thirty and had a daughter and two boys during and just after high school,■ I whispered. Severus nodded.  
⌠Your mother will get everything she needs to know about me in a personal letter. I will send it after you leave, but I will use my middle name so that no one will know,■ Severus smiled. I kissed him.  
⌠What is you middle name?■ I asked.  
⌠I don▓t have one,■ he smiled. ⌠But, I will make it suitable for the situation. David might do, but it needs to be magical, so I will use my brother▓s name of Hathring. It was a widely used strengthening agent used around the time of his birth, but now it is a banned substance thought to be extinct when it comes down to it. ⌠ ⌠You were made for your job, weren▓t you?■ I smiled. We kissed as I finished the little bit I had written. I was about to read it when I turned around and recited what I had written. Time stopped for a minute, or something, and then Severus▓s thought went into my head.  
What was that? Patricia, you are so sneaky. I will talk to you every day. I kissed him again and waved to him as Minerva waited outside. After a short breakfast with Dumbledore, Kip, Minerva, and I flashed off to the trial of Crabbe and Goyle. Everything was quiet as we sat behind the seats for the prosecution, but this time it was our school leaders, which would consist of Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, and the two other house leaders on other days, but Dumbledore and Minerva would be the only ones in attendance today, and any witnesses to the crime. Kip and I had made sure the projector screen was present, and it stood in the corner as Dumbledore arrived and the trial began. ⌠All rise for the Ministry of Magic,■ a bailiff announced. We stood as the five members arrived. They gave us the signal and we returned to our seats.  
⌠Case of Crabbe and Goyle VS Hogwarts is now in session. Prosecution will give an opening statement first addressing the exact reason behind the expelling of these two students.■ ⌠Thank you, Sir,■ our attorney opened. ⌠We would like to expel these two for the cursing of a Golden Snitch at a Quidditch game just weeks ago. The cursing caused the referee, Professor Severus Snape and student Katherine Elizabeth Langley to collide, causing many injuries to both. Katherine will arrive tomorrow to give her statements on how the two caused this,■ he smiled. The board nodded and our attorney sat down as the opposing attorney, best known for his defense of the guilty, stood for his statement. To give you an over view of what happens, he blames Severus and I for the actions and wishes to file a motion to get Severus and I out of the Hogwarts system, but Crabbe and Goyle did nothing wrong when they almost killed two people. Severus laughed through our connection.  
My fault, ha! They think that everything is explainable if you place you and me into the picture, my dear, but I think that Malfoy might still be trying to run his circus from the grave.  
I agree, Severus, I replied as I was called to the stand. Kip followed as our attorney helped get the projector in the right position. The lights were dimmed to where Kip, the attorney, and I were the only ones visible.  
⌠This projector has been given the ability to see what Kip and Mrs. Patricia saw on that day. I think it is mostly from Kip,■ the attorney smiled as he signaled us. We stood and said our proper spell. The projector screen came on as we went back into the memory. Kip took over and the court saw how Crabbe and Goyle had their wands pointed towards Severus, who was going invisible until I flashed Dumbledore to the castle. We then returned to where Severus and Katherine were laying on the ground. We then came out of it and the projector was turned off.  
⌠Mrs. Patricia, would you please explain why Severus Snape kept going invisible?■ ⌠I have the ability to a level of invisibility that ghost▓s have, so I turned Severus and me into ghosts in order to avoid Katherine and the snitch,■ I replied. He nodded.  
⌠So, from that alone, we can figure that both of them were causing this, from the memories of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who saw everything. Would you please approach the stand, Professor?■ our attorney called. We had not practiced this, so before we went into her memories, I told her to trust Kip and I, and that we would protect her. She nodded as the scene returned to when Kip, Crabbe, Dumbledore, and I were gone. I returned just seconds after the impact. We came out quicker this time, but the evidence was there.  
⌠As you could see, Patricia returns to see Severus on the ground. If we get that closer picture, which we cannot do, of the initial impact, we can see that the Snitch passed with two feet of Professor Snape, resulting in an automatic collision,■ the attorney explained. Kip, Minerva, and I nodded as the defense was called to the stand.  
⌠I, for one, would like to see this again, if you can,■ he smiled. I looked up.  
⌠I can only do this one more time before I will need two days of recuperation, Sir,■ I replied coldly. He nodded as Kip pressed a record button on the projector. Kip went between the three memories this time, and each was recorded onto the projector. The defense then began questioning the relationship Severus and I held with the boys. He then yelled that my answer was inconclusive compared to other evidence he claimed he had on me, which was a scarf. He claimed that the scarf belonged to me and that I left it in the Slytherin common room days before when I encountered some sort of something involving the boys. I denied that the scarf belonged with me just seconds before more accusations were thrown at me. I looked to the board.  
⌠I feel that these questions are irrelevant to the case and I refuse to answer any more,■ I said sternly.  
⌠I agree with my client,■ our attorney replied as he stood. The board whispered something and then looked to me.  
⌠Answer one question for us, if you may,■ the smiled. I nodded, probably not being able to refuse. ⌠Would either you or Severus ever intentionally do something of this sort to get back at a student or corrupt them?■ ⌠We would do nothing of the sort, and we would have no reason to,■ I relied harshly. As I stood, they conversed together quietly. They then called the attorneys to the bench. Minerva looked to me as Severus spoke to me through our connection.  
I can testify if I need to.  
You will get exposed. You can forget about it. Katherine will be good enough, and if she isn▓t, we go from there and deal with it.  
⌠We would like to recess for the day. Tomorrow, your testimony will be replayed for the judges and we would ask for this Katherine Elizabeth Langley to approach the stand,■ the Ministry leader spoke. We nodded as the court was dismissed. Kip and I flashed everyone back to Hogwarts, where I immediately went to see Severus and his family. They were all staying in a small, yet hidden, area of the castle. I was happy to see everyone again, and each of them were curious about the trial, but Severus and I would say nothing.  
⌠Who are these in-laws that Severus is seeing this summer?■ Severus▓s unmarried brother asked.  
⌠My parents, my siblings, and Kip▓s family, even though you are only half in-laws to them,■ I smiled. Severus nodded as I went up to him. ⌠I am healing this leg so that we can sit and sleep more comfortably,■ I smiled. I began healing as Kip and Minerva entered the room. I finished as Severus moved his leg a little. He then stood, and with my help, we sat at the table together. Potions were currently being taught by the defense against the dark arts teacher, Terri, who realized that Katherine was her niece a few days before. Her sister had three children, two of whom were of magical descent. ⌠What are we having tonight?■ Severus smiled as everyone took a place.  
⌠Looks like rotisserie chicken tonight,■ my sister-in-law smiled as the line began. Severus smiled to me as I helped him with his chicken by trying to heal his arm some more. I then heard Dumbledore tapping at the door below. I went to the door to see a note from Crabbe and Goyle▓s attorney.  
Dear Mrs. Severus Snape:  
We would like to inform you that the case has been decided already and that we will accept the current charges. The ministry will be sending a letter tomorrow morning to inform you of our loss. We thank you for your time and input to the case and we thank you for the travel.  
Defense Attorney ⌠I will not believe this for one minute,■ I whispered as I got a vision off of the note. They wanted to find where Severus and I were located, so I immediately went to Dumbledore and got him to move us again. That night, the wall outside of the old room was blown out completely, revealing the plumbing systems, but Severus and I were gone. We smiled the next morning when Minerva delivered our mail and breakfast. Kip was with her and we went to Katherine before leaving. Severus and I were very happy after a private discussion the night before. We had our own separate room, as did his married sister and brother. Everything for our trip was planned, so the trial was easy to concentrate on. Minerva informed me to forget about the note, so even after being addressed about it from the defense attorney, who called me onto the stand again; I remained calm. Katherine then testified for her and Severus▓s sake, and the case was soon being deliberated in the judge▓s chamber while the ministry recessed for lunch. Minerva agreed that we all could go shopping. She informed me that Severus had a birthday coming up, so I let her decided what to get him as Kip and I ate a quick lunch.  
⌠Do you think they will get what they deserve?■ Kip asked. I nodded. I had a mouthful, so I let him speak next. ⌠Severus is happy to be walking again, and I know how happy everyone is at home that you are returning home this summer. Any plans up your sleeve to deal with your mother?■ he smiled. I smirked.  
⌠Severus and I will meet that road when we get to it. We should get back to the courts,■ I whispered. The man behind me was making me nervous. Kip wiped his mouth, and then everything happened quickly.  
Kip reached across the table and turned us into ghosts as the man threw something at us. Minerva came into the door and was able to use a non-verbal spell to get him away. We were in a magical setting, but the door to the street was still open. Kip, Minerva, and I then flashed back to court, where Katherine was waiting with Dumbledore. The judges soon came out.  
⌠The judges have decided that Crabbe and Goyle are to be expelled from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they are to serve two years in a juvenile prison for the assault on Professor Severus Snape and student Katherine Elizabeth Langley. Case dismissed,■ the board announced. Before we flashed away, we shook hands with the attorney. Kip and I hid our vision before he handed us a hand-written note.  
I have spoken with them about our little letter incident. That was completely them, for once. I ask that you two hold caution after this trial, and I wish luck to the new Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. Congratulations, and keep your eyes open in about two years when these delinquents are released.  
Patrick L. Leopold I nodded to him as we flashed back to Hogwarts, where Severus▓s family had returned home after news from me. Severus and I went to dinner, and Severus allowed me to help him with everything that night as we returned to our room. Everything was back to normal after the attempts to take us out, and the school was easily forgetting the three that stirred everything up for good.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: RETURNING TO NORMAL Severus allowed me to help him with his rehabilitation as February came with another snowstorm. Harry, Cho, and Hermione showed themselves after the trial completed itself, and nothing has been questioned as Severus I began co-teaching his potions classes and Kip has returned to the observation schedule that we had discussed. Starting in March, everything with the teacher evaluations would return to normal, unless something else happened. I was ready for some peace, and some time with my husband. We had only one more conference to attend, and we would do that on the same week as Valentine▓s Day, when we will go into London and stay at a wonderful hotel for our own mini-honeymoon. Everything was reserved for us, and Mother provided the proper funding for everything. She also added a little note about grandchildren, again, which made Severus grin again. His family was beginning to wonder the same thing. His sister and his sister-in-law figured that they would probably never have children, and the unmarried one already had one, illegitimate, of course. We knew that our children would be very powerful magically, to the point where binding the powers might be necessary, unless we see it fit otherwise. Learning would be the only way to know for sure, so we began reading up on the subject as students began preparations for the yearly dance. Severus and I agreed to pick up our outfits in London, at his family store of course, so everything was set, including Severus▓s birthday gift.  
I figured out a way to block the connection between not only Kip and me, but Severus and me as well. I would put on my cuffs and say a very simple spell before doing anything with either Kip▓s birthday, which was in April, just like mine, or Severus▓s birthday, which was February 21, at least from what Minerva and Severus▓s sister told me. I decided that Kip needed a day planner, and Severus needed to add to his fish tank. So, Minerva and I took a trip on the first of February to a small fish store in Diagon Alley, where the students shopped for their yearly supplies. The store had two fish in which we were very interested. They were called Gothic Puffer Fish, and they were perfect for us, and they would require very little care. They cleaned themselves and they ate only every two weeks, which meant only a small system was needed care wise. They were perfect, despite the price, and we set the date of arrival for the morning of Severus▓s birthday at Hogwarts, unless something changed between now and then. Truly, I was happy with the gift, and I would probably drive Severus mad if he knew everything that I did on the matter, but he understood my favoritism towards mind games, which I often played with his potion students by putting them into odd situation.  
For example, I enjoyed using Harry Potter due to the simple fact that Severus and he have possibly the worst student-teacher relationships I have ever seen. Anyway, I used the following.  
⌠Potter, I have a test for. If I use Ginger Root and a healing potion together, what situation might I be setting up if the subject was already on say┘Polyjuice Potion?■ I asked. He thought for a moment.  
⌠You would make a horrible potions master, Potter, now think faster,■ Severus said sternly. He stood next to his desk as Harry fumbled through four different books to find the answer.  
⌠Oh, the patient is having a new problem. He required a daily supplement of Hayweed, and he has developed a rash that requires Telly Root. Why don▓t you write a twenty-centimeter scroll on the patient, Harry? Give the person a name and everything,■ I smiled. Ron was the next to be tested. He actually did quite well when I asked his the questions, but Severus made him nervous. So, I decided to throw a question at Hermione that even Severus struggled with.  
⌠You have four patients, three of whom are small children. Each has five spider bites and requires special treatment due to an allergy to the commonly used Headwire Root. You have thirty minutes to gain access to a potion, not just its sources, before the patient dies. What course will you use?■ Severus questioned. Hermione searched quickly and looked up.  
⌠I would use the mortal methods concerning anti-venom,■ she replied. I nodded. Severus smirked.  
⌠What if that does not work?■ he asked. She shrugged.  
⌠The book would not give the proper methods for anti-venom use. We are mortal, but with magical powers, so I guess we could keep receiving the anti-venom just like everyone else,■ she replied. I nodded.  
⌠Exactly,■ I smiled. ⌠I have seen only one instance where anti-venom was used on a witch, and she must have not side effects because she birthed me and I obviously have powers,■ I smiled as I opened the shade covering the board.  
⌠Create the potion on the board in one hour, as accurately as you possibly can. The supplies are available at your workstations. Begin!■ Severus demanded. Everyone began to work as Severus and I began grading reports from a previous class. Kip soon entered and began evaluating as we continued our work. Severus finished his stack early and began walking around the room evaluating the potions at their current state. A boy name Neville Longbottom was struggling with his potion. Severus came to him at the absolute wrong moment and potion spilled out of the cauldron and covered his shoes. I tried a power I was attempting to start. I called for the potion and directed it into an empty cauldron as Severus sat at his desk attempting to clean his shoes.  
⌠Professor Snape, take off your shoes before it burns through!■ Hermione exclaimed as Severus ripped them from his feet. I was soon there and healed his skin around the shoe as the bell sounded. Everyone but Neville left their flasks on Severus▓s desk.  
⌠Mr. Longbottom, make a flask anyway. I can give you some effort points, but everything else will be graded with quality,■ Severus whispered coldly. I looked to him.  
⌠Are you alright, Professor?■ Neville asked. I nodded for him.  
⌠Everything will be all right, Neville. Enjoy your lunch,■ I smiled as I helped Severus get into some new shoes, which happened to be his old ones, and then we went to lunch after cleaning the room. Kip came from the balcony to join us.  
⌠Well, Severus, I think you might be getting better,■ Kip whispered. I glared at him as Severus stopped.  
⌠I think that you should back down, Kip,■ Severus whispered. I nodded as we left Kip in the corridor.  
⌠So, what have you been planning for secretly?■ I asked flirtatiously. Severus grinned.  
⌠You will learn everything in time,■ he smiled. I nodded as we hugged up the hallway and into the Great Hall, where Neville breathed a sigh of relief to see Severus happy. I nodded to him as he received a comfort pat from Hermione, who was receiving dirty glances from Ron as she talked with him. Ron had some serious self-esteem issues, probably from being friends from such a wizard as Harry Potter. I felt sorry for Ron, because he was the second youngest of a large family, the friend of a genius and a powerful wizard, and just an┘unattractive person overall. He is a fine boy, but he has a few quirks that he should work on, but I had a plan. Severus and I were going to the storeroom that night, and I picked up a little love potion and hid it in my sleeve. Severus would not know because I would be wearing my cuffs.  
⌠Well, I feel happy not to be a cripple any more,■ Severus smiled as he went up the steps. He was walking well now, which meant that he came back down the three steps and went back up with me. He was very happy, and I was glad. We ate peacefully, conversing with many others before Hermione led Harry and Cho towards us. Severus and I sipped our pumpkin juice before they approached.  
⌠Good day,■ Hermione nodded. ⌠We wanted to say thank you for the trial. We were unfortunately in a Death Eater▓s hide out and if they were not expelled, we would have been killed.■ ⌠They have absolutely nothing on them but attempting to be evil. Harry, what did they do to you?■ I questioned. He shrugged.  
⌠Harry was knocked unconscious by some kind of force. None of us saw it, and he apparently does not remember,■ Cho whispered. I nodded and took off my cuffs.  
⌠Let me see what happened,■ I smiled. ⌠Harry, think about that exact moment and concentrate on it.■ He nodded as the vision came. It was the exact same place as before, and Harry was knocked out by a wall ornament on the wall that was probably blessed by Voldemort when he was in power.  
⌠Thank you,■ Harry whispered. He was now tired, as was I, but it did not matter.  
⌠Harry, do not forget about the report Patricia and I called for,■ Severus grinned. ⌠Yes, Sir,■ Harry whispered.  
⌠We will count it this time,■ I smiled, Severus sending me a glance.  
⌠Mrs. Patricia, will we continue on this chapter for a while?■ Hermione asked. I nodded.  
⌠This is a very important field, and you would be very good in it, if I do say so myself,■ Severus replied. I nodded in agreement as Hermione saw Ron standing to leave. He looked quite mad, but he was a very unhappy person, for the moment. Patricia, stop trying to interfere with their relationship, Severus whispered sternly through the connection. I can try to help the boy, Severus. He might as well be something to everyone else, I replied equally as stern. He nodded as we nodded to Hermione and crew and left for our office, where I prepared for the next class, which was the first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Everyone in the class was quiet, and we often kept things to ourselves, causing some arguing over participation grades for the class. No one ever spoke, so I decided to change that.  
⌠Today, we will be trying something new,■ I smiled. Severus sat down in his office for a break as I explained the procedure. ⌠We will go through this potion verbally today, meaning that between the steps, you will have to tell your partner everything that you have done. Alternate between the two of you each time,■ I smiled. Kip entered, prepared for a better evaluation, as Severus joined him in the balcony. Turn off the connection, Severus whispered. I nodded and put on my cuffs as the potion began. To make a long story short, everyone passed in that class with a high grade, causing Severus to be happy with my plan, but he was still being a little secretive. Everything with our trip was planned between him and Mother during some letters that they sent during late January. It pleased me to know that they were bonding, but after listening to the last letter, I wanted her to stop.  
It was February fifth, just about six days before our trip would begin. Severus was reading through it when Mother started some sort of rant about how his brother-in-law and his wife were unable to handle having a baby, and they were considering giving everything up, which started Mother on a small, rage-induced monologue to Severus stating how we were probably the only ones able to give her proper grandchildren with the special magical touch. This made Severus smile, and we then sat together in our old ⌠air time■ spot. I then forced my way into the conversation involving when we would have children, just to make Mother happy, but also to fulfill my own desires to be a mother with my lovely husband.  
⌠Patricia, your mother is very persistent,■ Severus smiled. I nodded.  
⌠So, she will add someone to call her ▒Mom▓ and someone to call her ▒Granny▓ in one letter around November, right?■ I smiled. Severus nodded, but more was in this than deciding what to do to help my mother become happy, and I knew that this would be a large leap for the two of us, so I let the subject drop as I allowed Severus to return to his normal classes. I began doing evaluations of him every day, something that Dumbledore did not seem to mind. Everything was coming into a perfect week with just my husband and me, and I was not ready to give that up to evaluations of perfectly good teachers. So, Dumbledore actually sent us a note on the ninth of February.  
⌠Enjoy your trip,■ the note read, and Severus and I smiled as we began the packing for our trip.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: VALENTINE▓S DAY Patricia and I were very happy to begin our trip. Everything with the conference was worked out, so as a surprise, the hotel agreed to give us a free day for our extended stay. We would also be trying something else new. I was willing to let her fly us to London for the conference. We would begin with the both us steering, but then she would probably take over after a certain point. Ms. Independence if you ask me. Dumbledore helped me prepare the last of my Valentine▓s Day surprise, meaning that Patricia had to keep on her cuffs until we got there. Kip was also in on my plan, which was almost as sneaky as the ones she and Minerva were always cooking up together. Truly, I never know what to expect, and Christmas was a pure unknown for me. I had no idea, which she thought I did, but I am a great actor sometimes. Everything was set for us to begin our trip. Dumbledore and Minerva helped us get everything together as Patricia waited in the front with our broom. I tied the luggage like I did the time before and I then positioned her in front of me.  
⌠You trust me to steer us there?■ she smiled. I nodded as I gave her the directions. We kicked off together, and everything was going smoothly, until about five minutes into the trip when she wanted to start it for herself. I let her, of course, and we had a wobbly flight from then on, especially when the winds started as we neared London. I then took control and landed us just outside of a small cottage. Everyone attending the conference would stay here until a driver would take us to the conference and let us go from there. Patricia and I would leave that night; fore the hotel wanted us to come before midnight if we wanted to keep the extra day. Patricia did not know this, so she and two other female potions professors exchanged certain things, like where they were teaching, and where they could send mail for other things. Women always did such things at this conference, mostly because they were completely outnumbered by their male counterparts. I smiled and waved good-bye to everyone as we went to dinner at a small cafИ near the hotel. I had everything sent to the hotel in advanced, so we would be able to get out easier. Patricia did not pick up the hint, and we enjoyed a dinner of sandwiches and other things before we walked up the street.  
⌠Why did we turn right?■ she asked. I smiled.  
⌠I have a little surprise for you. We will be staying at the hotel an extra night. I have the free day planned out completely, so you do not need to worry about a thing,■ I smiled. She looked to me.  
⌠I thought that I was the sneaky one,■ she grinned. I nodded as we came to the hotel. It was so beautiful, more beautiful than I expected. Everything was neatly arranged and everything was just┘perfect. Patricia loved the lobby, and we spent twenty minutes going to each of the fountains. She loved the entire feel of the place, and I felt proud of myself as we finally got to our room, where everything was in the closets neatly and everything was clean, possibly cleaner than I had ever experienced. ⌠Severus, I think you did a great job and thank you for the extra day. I would never think of it,■ she smiled. I nodded as she went into the bathrooms for a shower. I decided to see what was on the television, but it was all new to me, so I decided to get out one of Patricia▓s books. She smiled to me as she came from the shower.  
⌠Did you enjoy the book?■ she asked. I smirked.  
⌠The mortal television is all new to me, so I decided to just do this instead. Enjoy┘that is an understatement. These books are not my type.■ ⌠Well, I am truly sorry. I hope you find something to do within the night,■ Patricia grinned. I nodded as I covered her eyes. I then used my wand to collect the activity that I wanted for the night. It was two days until Valentine▓s Day, and I wanted a small preparation until that night, which was when my biggest surprise would be revealed, but I could do a partial now.  
⌠I hope you enjoy this, because if not, you will be bored out of your mind,■ I said playfully.  
⌠Severus, hurry up,■ she smiled. ⌠I do not like the dark, but I do make exceptions.■ I uncovered her eyes to reveal a cauldron that was putting out a fire show. Patricia was truly amazed as I led her to the couch where we would be able to watch it.  
⌠Do you like it?■ I questioned. She nodded and kissed me as we cuddled and spent the night watching the show. It was very late when I carried her to bed. She was a peaceful sleeper, but my arm was not, so I went to bed with her, after hiding the cauldron of course. The night went well. ~ I woke Patricia the next morning. She was happy to see that breakfast in bed was provided, along with a vase of flowers that I had gotten her. She smiled as I came from the bathroom. We hugged and kissed before she began eating her black berry pancakes with juice, sausage, eggs, and a note that I had written to the side.  
To the woman I love, may she always be happy, and may we both never be sad again.  
⌠Severus, you are such a great writer,■ she smiled as she offered me a black berry. She fed it to me as I picked up the note and flipped it over to reveal a vast meadow where a large lake rested. She smiled as I nodded.  
⌠Today, we will go to this valley and enjoy a picnic lunch, and then we will canoe on the river that flows from the lake. It empties at a seaside town where we will consume our dinner before returning to the meadow, where I have arranged a camp for the night. Then, we will rise early the next morning, climb the hill you see beside the lake, and watch the sun rise over the Atlantic Ocean,■ I smiled. She smiled and gave me a kiss.  
⌠I just hope we can keep up,■ she smiled. I nodded as she got into a sundress, and I chose my favorite dress robes. We walked back to the cottage and then took the broom to get the lake. Patricia let me steer this time, mostly because the scenery was very good.  
⌠I hope you don▓t mind swimming,■ I smiled. She kissed my cheek.  
⌠You will be the one I worry about, but at least we can enjoy each other if we decided to listen to our weaknesses.■ ⌠What do you mean?■ I asked, truly confused.  
⌠I cannot swim, and unless Patricia learned a few things that Chrys did not know, Patricia will drown with her husband, who will take wonderful care of her,■ she laughed. We kissed as the hills came into view. I lowered down to keep the view to myself as the lake came into the picture. She gasped as I landed at the edge of the meadow. Flowers were everywhere, making the air smell like Patricia▓s shampoo. I smiled as we ran together through the tall grass.  
⌠Liking it, I see,■ I smiled as fell backwards into the grass below. I lay with her until I saw the picnic arrive. We then helped each other up from the ground.  
⌠I▓ll race you to the beach!■ she yelled as she ran.  
⌠That is not fair!■ I yelled after her. I decided not to run after her. After all, she is younger and more energetic than I am. It made her feel important to win anyway, and I was happy to give her the chance.  
⌠Why didn▓t you catch me?■ she asked as she dipped her bare feet into the water. I took a sip from beside her.  
⌠There are some things that you must do for yourself,■ I smiled. She splashed me with water. I took off my jacket before splashing her back. I then stepped out of the water to roll up my trousers.  
⌠Just take them off!■ she called. I shrugged and did so. She grinned as she waded towards me. ⌠I thought you couldn▓t swim,■ I smiled as she went under and came from behind me, splashing me in the process.  
⌠I can▓t, but this sand bar makes bar makes it easy. I can levitate now any way, so I can just do that,■ she smiled. I splashed her as we began our game again. Everything was happy as the canoe came up. We waded back to shore and pulled the towels from the basket. I packed up the food as Patricia helped. She then used her telekinesis to put the basket into the canoe. I then helped her into the boat, and then I pushed the boat off towards the river. As I jumped back into the boat, I disturbed the equilibrium, causing, what I would think to be the two of us, but I then saw that she had flashed herself and the basket to the shore. She then flipped over the boat using her powers before flashing the basket back to the boat with her new power set. She then walked to me and took my hands.  
⌠There are some things that you should allow me to do,■ she smiled. She kissed my cheek as she flashed us into the boat. She then handed me one of the two oars before she began to smile and laugh quietly to herself. ⌠Where are my jacket and pants?■ I asked. She showed me as they floated above. I reached up to grab them, but I then knew it was a trick, so I allowed her to grab them.  
⌠We need to go, Severus,■ she laughed as we began to pedal lightly towards the small river. The currents soon had the boat, so Patricia and I lay together in the center of the boat eating sandwiches.  
⌠Did you ever do this before?■ I asked her.  
⌠Even if I did, would I remember? I cannot remember any member of my family that I have not seen since my accident, and I cannot remember any crush before Kip, so I guess I will have to discover it on my own,■ she replied sadly. She looked me as she took a bite of my sandwich. I smirked as she offered me a bite of hers.  
⌠You have had a rough history yourself,■ I whispered. She nodded.  
⌠I only remember a little, tiny bit of the race, but everything else is a guessing game. You have allowed your memories to become a guessing game. I know you have some faint piece of the ones you have collected, but it just is not the same. I truly would want to remember, no matter how painful,■ she whispered. ⌠If I could change your past without changing you, I would.■ ⌠I guess it takes loosing your memory to know its importance,■ I smiled as she rose up from my side. The water was becoming faster.  
⌠Are there any rapids?■ she asked. I shrugged as she levitated above the canoe. She came down in frenzy.  
⌠What is wrong, my dear?■ I questioned.  
⌠Help me paddle backwards!■ she exclaimed. I began to help, clueless that she was directing us away from extreme danger, that in the form of a waterfall. We had missed an important turn off in our talks.  
⌠Patricia, we cannot do this for too long; we are weak,■ I whispered. She nodded.  
⌠Paddle as hard as you can,■ she whispered as she went up under the boat. We were soon flashed to a quieter part of the river. I turned onto the fork quickly as she came up from the water using her levitation.  
⌠I think I did well,■ she whispered over her labored breaths.  
⌠Take a break, Patricia,■ I whispered as I passed her a small canteen. Inside was some wine that Dumbledore advised me on. He enjoyed wine, so it was expected of him to get our bottles for us at the hotel. For Valentine▓s Day▓s night, Patricia and I would share a bottle of fine wine as we enjoy our first Valentine▓s Day of our marriage, which would be important for the both of us. Patricia and I have decided to try to conceive before we return home, mostly because her mother was desperate for some grandchildren from one of her married children. I was willing, but I knew that if we had a child, it would change a lot of our nights together with Minerva, Dumbledore, Terri, if she survives; and Kip, who would most likely become the God Father of our children. I would want my sister to be the God Mother, and I think that Patricia would agree.  
⌠Severus, this is very good wine,■ Patricia smiled as we came out into a small pond created by brackish water. Patricia smiled as she packed our picnic, or what was left of it, into the basket. She smiled and kissed me as we came to a dock. I kissed her as we came in, but I was really taking precautions.  
⌠Do not use your magic here,■ I whispered. She nodded as the men at the docks helped us out. I nodded to them as they passed me my jacket.  
⌠We will take care of her for ye!■ the younger one smiled. I nodded as Patricia smiled.  
⌠Are you not glad that I told you to put your pants back on after we got on the stream?■ she questioned. I pulled her close to me as we walked through the paths of the small town. The restaurant was ahead when Patricia smiled. A horse and carriage came up the path.  
⌠Are you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape?■ the driver asked.  
⌠We are,■ Patricia replied happily. She pet the horse▓s snout as the driver stopped them and stepped down from his seat.  
⌠Mr. Severus, Sir, they changed your plans to allow you both to attend a sun set festival on the beach with the locals. Would you rather stay here?■ ⌠Severus, can we go?■ Patricia pleaded. I nodded as the driver pulled out a seat. She stepped onto the seat with the help of both of us, and I followed in suit. The carriage ride then began. It was slower than the one we had before, but the one before had no horses, only magic.  
⌠Are you enjoying yourself, Madame?■ the driver asked.  
⌠Yes, Mister, and those are beautiful┘geldings you have,■ Patricia replied.  
⌠Yep,■ the driver smiled. ⌠The one on the left is the one on the right▓s father. Left▓s name is Northern Sky and Right▓s name is Rip Tide. She survived one a few years ago.■ ⌠I like those names,■ Patricia smiled. I smiled as we came to a bridge.  
⌠I have always hated this bridge. Rip Tide▓s mother, Raging Winds, caused a wagon to flip off this thing about┘four years ago now. Raging Winds was never seen again, but Rip Tide was found out at the little island a day later. They saw she floated on the wagon▓s former roof to get there.■ ⌠Amazing story,■ I smiled. ⌠My sister was the one riding in that carriage.■ ⌠Is she doing fine now after that man she was with left her swimming?■ ⌠That man is not her husband anymore, but she did have many better days,■ I whispered. My sister once dated a Death Eater friend of mine. We do not hold any ties with any of my old friends, which includes the scumbag man who ruined my sister. She can no longer be exposed to mold and things of that nature because her lungs were badly damaged in the accident. My brother-in-law was one of her nurses at a magical hospital just outside of London, which is where Patricia and I will go when she births our child.  
⌠Well, here we are,■ the driver smiled. He had opened the door and set down the steps. I got out first and then I helped Patricia down as the driver fed the horses two carrots. Patricia went up to them afterwards and pet them as I tipped the driver.  
⌠Good luck with those horses,■ I smiled. He nodded as he pointed to the beach.  
⌠To the left is a small area where they are smoking some fish and crabs. You can go up to the beach, as long as you return to the bonfire to the left before eight,■ the driver smiled. We nodded to him as we walked towards the food. We were very hungry after a full day▓s work, so we immediately got a large plate from them. We split a variety plate with both fish and crab, along with the cake. I then looked around the area. Patricia and I were sitting on the edge of the beach and no one was behind us, so I conjured up the bottle of wine that I was going to have at the campsite.  
⌠Severus, you shouldn▓t have,■ Patricia smiled. She kissed me as I opened the bottle quietly. I then poured us a glass before returning the cork and sending it away. A few of the townspeople walked by us before we finished, but there were no questions as we got up to throw away our trash. Patricia waited as I grabbed a few toothpicks from them. ⌠Can we go to the ocean? I do not recall ever seeing it before,■ she whispered. I nodded as the breeze moved her dress around her. She smiled as she removed her shoes, as did I, just outside of the current line of water from the waves. The tide was coming in, so I left my jacket on the rocks as we went into deeper water. We spun around and fell as they sent off two fireworks. We watched, entranced, as the townspeople gathered at the fire. It was getting dark, and the last of the sun was about to disappear over the horizon, where one lonely ship sailed its route towards the Artic Ocean.  
⌠Come on, Patricia,■ I called as she came back to me. She took me arm as we walked up together. The rest of the children ran past us as I put my jacket around her chilled arms. We took a spot with our backs to the ocean as the ceremony began.  
⌠We want to welcome everyone tonight to our annual Valentine▓s Day Festival, where we honor the new couples of the town, and of the tourists that visit us. I would like to ask Mr. and Mrs. Cornelius Armistead, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape, and Mr. and Mrs. Fuller Davis to the flower petals over here,■ the host smiled. We followed two other couples to the flowers. We took off our shoes as another man stepped up to the fire.  
⌠The three lovely couples gathered during the past year in a ceremony of their love. They were joined in holy matrimony within the church of their choice, and they learned how to truly show the effects of true love. Tonight, we light the flowers around their feet as a signal of their ever-present love on their first Valentine▓s Day of their romantic bond,■ he smiled. Patricia held me closer as the fire was lit and the petals began catching. We stood there as they came closer, but the fire did not burn us. The fire went around each of the couples as the ceremony entered its first part.  
⌠We will now douse the flames with wine until they are put out. Then, the couples will create a circle of their love in the edge of the ocean, and then fall into it with trust that you will always return to each other,■ the host whispered. We smiled as the wine hit our feet. We then followed the other couples to the edge of the water where we stood back to back with our hands by our side. ⌠Now, fall into the water of love and join your partner as the water flows over you,■ the second said in a dignified manner. We fell into the water at the next wave, and Patricia and I were soon beside each other, floating and laughing as we held each other▓s hands. The waves soon put us and the two other couples on the beach, where the women were given water lilies to put in their hair. I was given a red carnation as we walked to the fire, where the final part of the ceremony took place.  
Patricia and I would sit across from each other. Then we would be given a large piece of fish that was already boned and fried into a long roll. We would then begin to eat at separate ends until we came together in a fishy kiss. Patricia and I laughed as this occurred. Then, the host signaled for the six of us to rise, and we bowed to the crowd happily as the fireworks began again.  
The rest of the night was filled with fireworks, dancing, and just having fun. We were exhausted, so we waved good night to everyone before returning to the docks. We were helped into the boat as Patricia smiled.  
⌠That was wonderful, Severus,■ she smiled. I nodded as we began to paddle towards the tributary. Once we were in the clear, I spelled the oars so that they would get us back to the lake. Patricia and I then cuddled together in the center of the boat.  
⌠What are you expecting tomorrow?■ I asked. ⌠I have no idea,■ she smiled. ⌠You have officially become unpredictable.■ ⌠You are the same way, but you give out more hints towards what it is not rather than holding it all inside yourself. Your mind games have proved us wrong for each and every gift that we have received from you. Kip and I respect that, but not everything can be turned into a mind game.■ ⌠Well, I was not looking for that to become a game. We understand, and Mother will understand clearer than both of us will. I have decided that we will leave from here after we finish the final inventories. We will stay at least until the middle of August, unless something happens,■ she smiled. I nodded.  
⌠I agree with that. You have thought of dates, haven▓t you?■ I smiled.  
⌠If we conceive a baby during this month, it will be born in November. I like that,■ she whispered. ⌠But not tonight,■ she grinned. We kissed as we lay together on the canoe that we take us back to pure beauty. We would awake on the following morning for our original plans, and the day would be Valentine▓s Day. ~ Patricia awoke as we were greeted with our morning room service. My suit was cleaned within the later areas of night, and it was not ruined as I thought. Patricia▓s sundress was also perfect, and the soaps they used made it smell as if the meadow had cleaned it. ⌠Good morning, Sir and Madame. Would you like some wine with your breakfast?■ the servant asked. Patricia nodded as we were given strawberry pancakes with red wine and some seasoned sausage.  
⌠This is wonderful,■ Patricia smiled as she sat up in bed. She looked at her nightgown and glanced at me. ⌠You learned a lot when you first had to care for me, did you not?■ she grinned. I nodded as I fed her one of the strawberries. She did the same for me as we ate peacefully as the morning light shined brightly through the window. The sea was faintly visible, but we were not looking for an Oceanside view. We then got dressed for our carriage tour on a near by shore. We would eat lunch at a lighthouse before taking a sailboat around the area until dinner, when we will be taken to a small seaside cafИ on the southeastern shores. We will then take another carriage ride back to the hotel for our romantic evening.  
⌠Severus, are you leaving the day a surprise?■ Patricia called from the bathroom as we dressed. I smirked.  
⌠I might have to consider it,■ I replied flirtatiously. She came out in her favorite sundress.  
⌠Well, do not let me break the connection,■ she smiled. I grinned and buttoned my jacket as I came from a dressing area.  
⌠You may, for now, but your day may be open for mind games. Oh, your Mother sent us another letter. Kip told me last night. He said that your mother sent us some chocolates of some sort, but Kip wanted me to confirm the use of a love potion,■ I smiled. She came and kissed my cheek as she grabbed her purse.  
⌠We can save them for your birthday,■ she replied, removing her cuffs. She placed them inside her purse as we entered the hallway. As we awaited the elevator down, she smiled to me.  
And I cannot guarantee the use of gentler games, but I may flirt as much as I can. Happy Valentine▓s Day, my love, she grinned. I nodded as we entered the elevator. Once in the lobby, we found the driver.  
⌠Good day, Madame,■ the driver smiled as he helped her into the carriage. ⌠Have you, Sir, told this lady where you are taking her?■ ⌠I have not,■ I replied.  
⌠Well, let me give you a guided tour. I also do the historical tour for those American tourists. Her accent is weak, like that of an American,■ the driver smiled as we trotted along.  
⌠I am from South Carolina,■ Patricia replied. I put my hand on hers.  
Do not suggest the craft, Patricia. We keep much secrecy, remember.  
Severus you worry too much! She replied. I smiled as the driver turned. The smell of the sea was becoming stronger.  
⌠Over there is a famous pub where some celebrities are said to stop by every now and then. It used to be a house for the guards of a near-by mansion, but no one has actually lived there for a while, well except a few boozers,■ the driver grinned.  
⌠What kind of stone is that on the street?■ Patricia asked, peering off the side of the carriage. The horses stirred as we encountered a heavy breeze. I took Patricia▓s elbow as she rose back to her original position.  
⌠Those were man-made back in your American home. They were found by some traders, but no one knows how they got here. This used to be a large area where a well-known family took household,■ the driver smiled. I smiled as another strong breeze came. ⌠When do we get to the lighthouse, Severus?■ Patricia smiled.  
You▓ll see it, I replied as we turned onto a seaside road. The beach surrounded us to the right, but the lighthouse would not be visible for another mile or so.  
⌠You are going to the lighthouse?■ the driver questioned. I nodded. ⌠Watch out for the ghosts that roam there. A girl almost died last year when she was pushed down the stairway leading to the light room.■ ⌠We might do a tour, if we have time, but we were just going to eat lunch at the little restaurant just outside of the beach,■ I smiled. Patricia grinned as the horses stirred again. I was beginning to wonder why they kept getting frightened, but I would rather not ask.  
⌠The lighthouse is ahead. Do you mind walking to it?■ the driver asked. He turned to us and whispered, ⌠The horses know about the history and hate it when we take couples there.■ ⌠What are their names?■ Patricia smiled. Here we go again was all that I could think. She hit my arm softly as I grinned.  
⌠The one in the front is Diana. She must be treated like a princess, so she gets to lead. The two behind her are Reigning Fool and King Laugh A Lot. They are her twin sons. She had them about┘six years ago.■ ⌠Thank you, Sir,■ Patricia smiled as I stepped out of the carriage. I helped Patricia down as the driver waved and turned around. Patricia immediately took off her shoes and began going towards the beach. I took off my shoes and followed her all the way to the water line, where we kicked water at each other. I looked at my watch and signaled her to come with me. She tagged my arm and ran. I decided to run also, so we chased each other all the way to the back part of the lighthouse, which was not visible until you were practically inside.  
⌠Now, you▓re it,■ I smiled to Patricia. I then signaled her and we walked around the building after taking the time to put on our shoes. The restaurant was just across the parking lot, where a small bus of schoolchildren sat eating lunch.  
⌠I have not seen a bus in forever. I have too many memories of riding one home every day. It took almost two hours just to get to school and almost four to get home,■ Patricia whispered. We approached counter and ordered crab cakes and fish. I decided to also get a small bowl of clam chowder, and Patricia smiled as she tried a bite after we sat down in a parking space just across from the schoolchildren.  
⌠I have to say that it tastes good to me, but we have been leading up to it, of course,■ she grinned. I smiled as the children became restless.  
Those children are very rude, Patricia whispered angrily inside our connection. I nodded as they were approached by a tour guide for the lighthouse. The children were not being quiet for anything, until Patricia turned and faced the bus.  
⌠Children with your many noises; silence yourself in short time,■ she chanted. The children were immediately quiet.  
Patricia, be careful with the magic. The spirits here may not be to magic▓s liking.  
⌠Severus, you worry so much everything. The spirits should care less about the magical people of the world. We should go inside the lighthouse when the children finish. I do not want to be in there with them,■ Patricia whispered. She looked out to a passing ship. ⌠Have you ever been out of Britain?■ ⌠No, I have not, but with good reasons. My family, obviously, never traveled, and my parents were strict about academics. Then, when I began that side of my life, we could only operate here, so when I started teaching, after I betrayed Voldemort, I thought that I would find someone to my liking and we would go to Scotland as a trip,■ I smiled. ⌠But Scotland can wait until we have our children and they are┘five or so.■ ⌠I give you credit,■ she smiled. ⌠You think of everything in detail. You would be a great father, particularly if we have multiples. I would not like to have quadruplets, and even triplets would be hard for us. I would not like that, also, if we were to have┘two girls and a boy, two boys and a girl, and you know how that could be a hassle.■ ⌠I think we should just aim for one and wait until that one becomes lonely, at the age of┘six. Then, when the first is┘eleven and the youngest is five, we can go to Scotland again, and if Dumbledore would let us go before then, we could go during exams. We already have everything ready for the dance,■ I grinned. The students screamed inside the lighthouse. A spirit sat on the edge of the light room▓s outer railing. She was laughing very hard as the students, including the tour guide and three teachers, ran from the building. They were all soon seated and the bus was soon gone. The tour guide went back inside the office as we finished our meal. Patricia and I threw away our trash as the tour guide walked out of the office and came towards us.  
⌠Do you want a guided tour?■ she asked. Patricia smiled.  
⌠I think that it will be easy enough to find our way,■ she replied.  
⌠Watch out for that spirit, okay?■ the guide said sternly. I nodded as we entered the lighthouse. Patricia and I looked around the lower rooms before beginning our trip up the stairs. About halfway up, the air received a chill. Patricia turned into a ghost, as did I because she was holding my hand, and the girl was there.  
⌠How did you do that?■ the spirit asked.  
⌠I ask the questions. Why do you like scaring little kids like that?■ Patricia asked.  
⌠Did you not see the looks on their faces? It is quite hilarious.■ ⌠You are only a child yourself,■ I whispered. The spirit nodded.  
⌠I lived here over a hundred years ago. I was playing on these stairs one day when I slipped because of the rain leaking from the light room. I could not go into heaven for some reason, so I watched my family live on and die without me, until the place was abandoned for many years. I then figured out why I was here, but I cannot tell anyone. Every time I try, I end up scaring every one, so it just became a joke. Will you allow me to show you what I need to tell them?■ ⌠Please, do,■ Patricia smiled. ⌠You deserve to cross over,■ she whispered. The spirit nodded as we went up the rest of the stairs. The spirit then pointed to a tiny hole in the roof.  
⌠The rain comes in there and if it rains too hard, the stairs get wet. They blame me for that girl being injured, but she slipped, and I had nothing to do with it. Can you fix it?■ the spirit asked pleadingly. I nodded as I looked around me. I then used my wand to fix the area. No one saw as the spirit smiled to us. She nodded in thanks before walking down the stairs and disappearing on the fourth step. Patricia and I smiled as we went to the windowed light room. The sea spread before us, and it was truly beautiful.  
⌠Severus, thank you for this trip,■ Patricia smiled. We kissed before I looked to my watch again. She looked to me as I pointed to the near-by docks.  
⌠Ready to go on a sailboat?■ I asked. She smiled as she looked through the windows that overlooked the parking lot. The restaurant was closed and the tour guides must have been in their office. She smiled as we walked down the stairs a little way before flashing to the last five or so steps. I smiled as we walked across the parking lot towards a path leading back to the beach. We got to an area covered in shells. Patricia picked up about ten at random as we walked to the dock. The captain nodded to us as he helped us onto the deck.  
⌠Welcome to Patricia II. I am Captain Bob and we▓ll be taking a trip around the area this afternoon. You don▓t have to worry about anything. If you walk up this part of the deck, be sure not to hit any ropes, you can sit on the bow of the boat and see everything. I will tell you anything you need to know,■ Captain Bob smiled. We nodded as Patricia led the way to the front of the boat. A red sheet was lying on the deck with two chairs side by side. A note was on a table that was set up between the chairs.  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape,  
I hope you are enjoying your romantic getaway. Everything is fine here, and everyone wanted to wish you a happy trip. A small island is where you will find a special morning treat, so take your bicycles to the docks and take a ride on the Patricia II. Captain Bob is very reliable and you will enjoy him. I hope you have an enjoyable trip for the remainder of it.  
To happiness,  
Albus Dumbledore ⌠He thinks of everything doesn▓t he?■ Patricia smiled as the boat began to sail freely towards the west. We would take the long way around the coast. ⌠Madam, would you like me to get you some wine?■ Captain Bob called from the cabin. We looked to each other.  
⌠Yes, please,■ I replied. Captain Bob nodded and brought us everything we needed.  
⌠We are going to sail out for about a kilometer before turning back west. If we were to crash, the life vests are just ahead of you. I take that you have eaten from what you said over the phone?■ Captain Bob questioned. I nodded as Patricia tasted the wine. She smiled as the wind caught in the sails.  
⌠I like the name of this boat,■ Patricia smiled. Captain Bob laughed.  
⌠It is named after my mother and sister. The first one got caught during a horrible storm a few years ago, and she sank her first trip back.■ ⌠That is always sad. The same happened back home to my friend▓s boat,■ she whispered. She was trying to remember, but it was not coming back to her completely. I smiled and took her hand as Captain Bob nodded and returned to his post. We sat in our chairs and sipped our wine as the winds ruffled the sails. Patricia smiled as she sipped her wine.  
⌠I hope we do this every year,■ she smiled. I nodded and I put my hand on hers.  
⌠We can try, and hopefully Minerva can help us,■ I grinned. She laughed and looked to me.  
⌠We might have a little trouble, then, but I think we will be fine. Mother will be pleased, as will I. Severus, where are we going our last day here?■ ⌠I did not plan that day. I planned that night for us to stay at the meadow again. I think it might be a free day.■ ⌠I hope so. That was very fun, and I would like to get some flowers and try to get them to stay alive for a while. I would like to keep them long enough to give Mother.■ ⌠I like that idea. My sister▓s anniversary is in about a week, and she loves wild flowers,■ I replied happily. Patricia smiled as we both stood and pushed our chairs together. Captain Bob then turned to the west again as we returned to our seats.  
⌠If you want to finish earlier so you can go to the beach, I know a cove we can go into. It has a nice beach and you can easily get to the restaurant,■ Captain Bob smiled. Patricia looked to me.  
We both love the water, Severus. I would like to do a little more walking today. All right, my love, I smiled. ⌠That sounds perfect,■ I replied. Patricia took my hand and moved closer as Captain Bob climbed the mast. He was moving around the ropes when a sudden gust of wind caused him to loose his balance. He fell and landed just behind us. Patricia looked to me.  
I have to use my powers, Severus. I nodded as she healed him. He reacted well and woke up shortly after.  
⌠What happened?■ he asked. I looked to Patricia, but the note was what told me my answers. Dumbledore had written a small note on the back.  
PS: Captain Bob is a student who dropped out of Hogwarts. He respects the craft, but he does not attempt to use his powers (he is on the last strike.  
⌠You fell from the mast, so Patricia healed you,■ I replied.  
Severus, what are you doing? Patricia exclaimed.  
⌠Well, that is a reason for me to get back into the magical world. How, may I ask?■ Captain Bob smiled, sitting up slowly.  
⌠She is amazing. Her powers are not wand-based, and she has many powers that are just wonderful. She can even travel without a broom just by thinking about it. I helped her train when she first came here.■ ⌠Yeah, I come from South Carolina. I was in a race, and after a crash, I flashed right into Severus▓s office,■ Patricia grinned.  
⌠That is amazing,■ Captain Bob whispered. ⌠I have met only one other couple with those kinds of powers. Who is your guardian?■ ⌠My friend, Kip,■ Patricia replied. I nodded. ⌠The others were also from America. They were from┘Georgia, and I think they were on the dark side, but no one can be sure. I know that Severus is good, and if you healed me, then you must be good. Thank you very, very much,■ Captain Bob smiled. Patricia sat back down next to me.  
⌠The magical world has strange bindings. You scared me so much!■ she exclaimed. ⌠You blocked your connection before you told him. How did you do that?■ ⌠I imagine that we can,■ I smiled. We finished our wine as we watched the shoreline. There were two more lighthouses, and there were many tourists in many places, but the cove was perfectly silent. Everything was going well as Patricia and I prepared in the hull to go swimming. We had just over two hours, and Captain Bob was making sure that the path was available. It would be an hour one-way to get to the restaurant, but we did not mind.  
⌠This water is easier to swim on compared to the lake. Severus, what all are we doing tomorrow, other than the small island trip?■ ⌠Room service▓s note will tell us everything that we need to know. They will have to knock in the morning,■ I grinned. Patricia splashed me, and we began our game of water tag. She would splash me, and then we would swim around the cove trying to escape from each other. We finally stopped and went onto the beach to dry off. Patricia flashed onto the boat and got the towels. Captain Bob returned as she flashed back.  
⌠Hello, Captain,■ Patricia smiled. He sat next to us in shock.  
⌠I still cannot believe this,■ he whispered. Patricia smiled.  
⌠I can do much more than that. I can turn into other people,■ she smiled as she turned into me and then back to her original form. ⌠I can even call for something and have it flash to me. Like oh, say┘wine bottle!■ Patricia called. The bottle that we left on the boat was then in her hand. Captain Bob clapped as he stood.  
⌠We need to get going. There are a few others on this path, but we are on time enough not to need your power. The boat is fine for now, so I am going to another restaurant near the town. I have family, so I am always well fed. I will go back early and sail around, so I can pick you up at eight at the harbor. If you need anything, just tell the manager to call up Captain Bob,■ he smiled as he led the way. Patricia and I had to walk one behind the other for the first part of the journey, but it soon opened into a larger path where tourists were going to another lighthouse. We were coming from a side path, but it did not matter.  
Severus, do I look all right? Patricia questioned. I nodded.  
Would you look any different? What are you thinking of ordering tonight. The menu is similar to the one at Hogwarts, but you have the choice of choosing what ever you want.  
I think I will get┘baked chicken and then, are we having wine now or later?  
We can drink as much wine as you want, I smiled as we came to the town. The captain pointed down the correct street before we separated. I held Patricia as we found the restaurant. They set up a table for us right next to the ocean, so it was very romantic. The waved lapped the shore below us and the sun set just behind a lighthouse that was probably the one the tourists were going towards.  
⌠Severus, this is beautiful. Waiter, do you have a camera?■ Patricia questioned. The waiter nodded and returned with a very nice camera. He asked us to pose, so we stood where the lighthouse was to our left and the sun was just behind us. We smiled and created that memory. We ate our meal in peace as the day turned into night. My watch soon read seven-thirty, so we walked towards the docks, where Captain Bob smiled to us. He helped us aboard as he finished a piece of chicken. He threw the bone in the water before turning on the engine. The lights came on, and Patricia and I made our way towards the bow. We lay on the deck sipping wine and watching as the stars came out. It was soon ten and we were in our hotel as our night began. ~ The knock came way too early for me. I was exhausted, and I knew that Patricia must be with the time it took for her to wake. Everything was prepared for the day, but I would need our note to know what we would do after our morning on the island. ⌠Good morning, Sir,■ the servant smiled. Patricia was still lightly snoring as the servant set up a tray with our order for the morning: fresh squeezed juice, two pieces of toast, and black raspberry jam. ⌠I will set up her tray. Thank you,■ I smiled as I touched Patricia▓s face. She did not react at first, but I then put the flower from her vase near her nose. She sniffed and woke slowly.  
⌠How long have you been awake? You must be exhausted,■ she whispered sleepily. I nodded. ⌠I am tired, but I woke up with the room service. We need to hurry if we want to catch Captain Bob. He offered to pick us up from here at nine and it is already eight thirty.■ ⌠Well, at least we already showered,■ she grinned. I nodded as I put my tray aside and passed hers to her. She smiled and thanked me as she read the note.  
Today, as you know, the island will be your morning home. You will begin your journey home early, so you will not return to your hotel. My friend will get the luggage. Any way, you will spend a full night in the meadow, and then you will have a free morning, as long as you get to the next place before one o▓clock. Waiting for you will be a carriage lunch, where you will ride through the valleys in order to avoid the mountains. Dinner will be waiting in a small town where you will stay with an old friend of Severus▓s before you board a train that will take you back home.  
Enjoy your lovely trip,  
Albus Dumbledore PS: You can just take a nap in the town if you would like.  
⌠This sounds very fun,■ Patricia smiled. She kissed me before looking to her plate. She drank the juice in one sitting and she grabbed a piece of toast before handing me my pants. She smirked as she went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Her third sundress was ready for her, as were my last robes. I chose a lighter one as she came out quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed. She put on her shoes and came over to me.  
⌠I cannot reach that far back,■ she whispered. She looked a little scared, and I did not know why.  
⌠Patricia, what▓s wrong?■ I asked. She shook her head before returning to her plate and picking up a flower. She knocked the vase off the tray before freezing it in midair.  
⌠This is new,■ she whispered. I looked into the bathroom as a glass finished falling and broke on the floor. She looked to me.  
⌠Patricia, your powers will continue to advance, and you know that,■ I reassured her. She smiled as she hugged me as I finished my last button. We kissed as she grabbed her purse and the note. She folded it as I checked the room.  
⌠Good bye, room,■ Patricia smiled as Captain Bob walked up the hallway.  
⌠I was beginning to get worried,■ he smiled.  
⌠You said nine,■ I whispered. He thought for a moment and nodded.  
⌠I completely forgot. What time did you get to sleep, Severus? Let Patricia help you a little in the elevator,■ Captain Bob smiled. She fixed my hair for me as we entered the lobby. Patricia walked towards the gift area, so we followed her. She picked up a postcard and found the money for it in her purse. She bought it and received a coin as change. She turned towards me as she went into a vision. She came out of it quickly, but I had to kiss her to keep her gasp inside.  
What was it this time? I asked. She shrugged.  
I have no idea. I think that the coin had some energy in it, but no vision. It was all black, so I forced myself out of it, more out of fear than anything else, she replied. I nodded as Captain Bob helped the two of us into a carriage, which would take us to the docks where we would board Patricia II for another day▓s journey.  
⌠The ride takes an hour at the least, so you two can do into the hull if you▓d like,■ Captain Bob smiled. We nodded and accepted his gesture. We slept peacefully until he knocked on the door, which signaled that land was twenty minutes away. Patricia smiled as we prepared to go back to the decks. ~ ⌠The island is beautiful,■ Patricia smiled. I nodded as Captain Bob helped us off the boat. There were a few tourists, but nothing too unfamiliar as we went to a boardwalk.  
⌠Take this until you get to the beach. I will not be able to take you anywhere else, but I think you have it all figured out. Good luck with everything, and if you have that baby you two are trying for, congratulations,■ Captain Bob grinned. We smirked as he returned to the steering area of the boat. We waved before we went onto the boardwalk, which we would follow for only about twenty minutes. Patricia smiled as we came to a beach. We immediately saw our breakfast, which was inside a large tent with lace walls. Patricia and I were on a private cove, and the boardwalk we followed soon disappeared. The beach went out both ways for a while, but rocks soon blocked the view of anyone else. ⌠We can swim for now,■ I smiled as we dressed to swim. Patricia beat me to the water, but I was ready for a slower day. She nodded as I told her this, and we floated in the water for a while. She soon looked to me.  
⌠How many days of vacation do we have left?■ she questioned. I shrugged.  
⌠I think that today is Thursday, so we have until Monday. The substitute leaves that day,■ I replied.  
⌠That means that your birthday is in┘a week,■ Patricia smiled. I nodded as she waded towards the shore. I followed her and we ate a late breakfast. A note was inside, along with a canteen of wine and a vase of flowers, which were blood lilies. Patricia immediately started writing a spell to keep them alive as I read the note, which was from Kip.  
Dear Couple:  
Dumbledore has let me plan the day, so around eleven a speedboat will pick you up and take you to that ⌠seaside resort■ of yours. He will take you all the way to the lake, so be prepared for speed. I have news of your summer trip. You will fake a flight to them, so we will act as if we left early. We will arrive June 15 by flashing to their house, where a friend of mine has agreed to let us be transported by him to your parent▓s house. They might be having a party, so be prepared if you two have made some little moments while you were on your romantic getaway? . I hope you have a great time.  
Sincerely,  
Kip PS: If you have a baby, can I please be the God Father?  
I grinned as Patricia finally finished the spell. I then passed her the note as the speedboat approached. It landed on the beach as Patricia grinned.  
⌠I hope our connection was blocked from him,■ she whispered. I grinned as the driver came to us. He was a former student, so Patricia practiced use of her freezing power on him while I dressed. It worked well, until it weakened, and then she removed it. He smiled as he approached.  
⌠Anybody home?■ he called. I waved for him to enter. ⌠Well, how is married life, Professor?■ ⌠Going well,■ I replied. He nodded as I introduced Patricia.  
⌠You did a great job, Professor. Well, as Kip told you, I will take you back to the notorious meadow today. I actually have a little surprise of my own. My father is on board, and he has this new business of his. We will strap you two into these harnesses. At the top is a parachute-like item, so it will let you float behind us. The scenery is great, and since Professor took you flying, I don▓t think you▓ll have any height issues, Madam,■ he grinned. I nodded.  
⌠My brother and his wife got engaged this way. He took her on the ride and he used buoys to spell out ▒will you marry me.▓■ ⌠How did you and Professor Snape get engaged?■ he smiled.  
⌠I was indicted on murder charges, and that night at dinner, he proposed. It was a mortal diner, so he had to do it their way. I hear that there is a difference from Professor McGonagall and the other women.■ ⌠I like that way. It is more┘traditional to your culture. I heard you were from America, so I did not have any idea that you had powers. I figured that out from Kip,■ he smiled. Patricia nodded.  
⌠I enjoy messing with his students by doing this,■ Patricia smiled as she transfigured into me. ⌠You have failed potions,■ she grinned darkly as we laughed and she returned to her normal form. We then walked out of the tent and looked at the speedboat. It was a rather large boat, and the harness system that Patricia and I would ride on was scary, even to me.  
⌠Severus, are you sure?■ Patricia asked as the tent disappeared and we were instructed on what to do to begin our ride. Patricia and I closed our eyes as the father and son counted down after starting the boat. We held each other▓s hands as the one came and we began to lift into the air. Patricia and I screamed with joy as we reached maximum height. We then gathered the courage to open our eyes.  
The view was beautiful, and Patricia smiled as we enjoyed the ride. ~ The lake came so quickly. Patricia and I sat on the back passenger seats of the speedboat as the sea turned into a river, and then we saw the lovely lake again, except we were awake this time. We nodded to the family as they used their magic and left us in the center of the lake. Patricia smiled as she swam towards me.  
⌠We have the whole meadow to ourselves,■ she smiled. ⌠We are coming here on our birthdays. Mine is during that week of preparations for finals. We can come easily and stay for two weeks.■ ⌠I feel like we will want to go back before then, if come at all, but I do agree. We should stay here until tomorrow. We can stay until tomorrow night, and then we need to go back.■ ⌠I agree,■ she smiled. She then lay on her back and floated. I then did a spell that I remembered from my sister. Patricia smiled as we were on our own bubble raft. She then lay on her stomach. On the bottom were many beautiful rocks, so I gave her another option. It was like a bubble of oxygen, and we both went under the water to pick out the stones. Quite a few could be used for amulets, and we were pleased as the night supplies arrived. Patricia smiled as we began to go towards the beach. It was a happy time for the rest of our amazing trip, and I would not change it for the world.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SEVERUS▓S BIRTHDAY Our trip was wonderful. Severus remained very secretive, and his attempts went through well with me. I received plenty of wild flowers, and my spells seem to be working well. Severus and I are trying to catch up on sleep, but it is hard sometimes. Kip decided to give us the chocolates, and we decided just to save them for his birthday celebrations. We would flash back to the meadow for the night, and we would probably enjoy it just as much with Mother▓s chocolates. Severus had only this to say about the chocolates: ⌠These things are loaded with some sort of love potion. I have no idea what kind she used, but this one will work well.■ And they probably will, but we will not find out until his birthday, just to prevent any problems. We understand everything that we are doing, which makes Severus and me happy, and a little careful. We both have decided that whenever we finally find out, we refuse to drink wine. Severus came up with that one.  
But I have my own plans to thank Severus in many ways. His birthday was in four days, and I had the perfect plan to thank him. Kip would provide one gift, and I decided that we both should have amulets. So, I gathered the stones I collected at the lake and took them to Dumbledore, who helped me decide what powers they would hold. He would take everything from there, which meant that I had more time on my hands. Everything was going well with my observation duties, and I often did not have any evaluations, thanks to Kip. So, Severus▓s classroom was where I decided to stay. He was finished with his medical unit, and now he was teaching a unit called Defense Potions. He told me through the connection to just watch, but I soon was on the floor questioning the class. I went to one of our favorites first.  
⌠You have prior knowledge in a duel. Your opponent has only one defense potion called Flashing Powder. You have a choice of three other potions. Name all three and in what order you would use them,■ I smirked. Severus was thinking hard about what the three could be. I gave him the answers as Kip came in for our evaluation.  
⌠I do not know, Madam Snape,■ Potter replied quietly.  
⌠I suggest you think, Potter,■ Severus whispered sternly.  
⌠I will give you a hint. Two of the three are banned from ever being used in a classroom area, let alone a school of this sort. Name them soon,■ I whispered. He stared blankly to the table as Hermione shook her hand in midair. ⌠Time▓s up, Potter,■ Severus whispered. ⌠Yes, Ms. Granger.■ ⌠The two banned ones are Stunning Smoke, which should be used at the exact moment the Flashing Powder is used, and Thunder▓s Leaf after the Stunning Smoke. The third could be anything you choose, but the preference would be something simple, like the potions we made yesterday,■ Hermione replied. The Slytherins scoffed as Severus nodded.  
⌠At least someone knows how to use their knowledge,■ Severus whispered. He opened the screen covering the blackboard. He smiled to Kip before Kip came down the stairs to see our grade book. Only two students were failing, and that was because they failed to do over three reports for Severus and I, and then they failed at least five potions. They were twin girls, and they had some sort of problem with the course, but it all started after we left for our week▓s vacation.  
⌠You should give me your lesson plans and I will teach them to the students while you go on your weekend trip,■ Kip smiled. We agreed, and we spent the day developing the plans for a three-day weekend, with a secret Saturday in store. Severus would have no idea, which was the way I wanted it. ~ Friday came too soon. Severus and I left in the middle of the night for the meadow. We spent the night drinking wine on the beach. Severus created the light show again, so that is how we fell asleep.  
In the morning, Severus awoke to breakfast in ⌠bed.■ We finished it as Captain Bob came. He stopped on the shore and let us come aboard. I then took Severus with me into the hull for the two-hour trip. Captain Bob knocked on the door as we neared the secret area where Severus and I would stay for the remainder of the day and into Sunday, when Captain Bob would return and take us back to Hogwarts. It would be wonderful, and Severus definitely agreed when he unwrapped Kip▓s hand-me-down gift of the chocolates. I then put the amulet around his neck. He put placed mine around my neck and we kissed before looking out to sea. ⌠This is great,■ he smiled. ⌠Everything was perfect yesterday, and you did a great job keeping it a secret.■ ⌠Well, the amulets were just a mystery for a while. Dumbledore helped me create them, and we now have new powers with them. He said they would take a day to come in, but they will be similar to the ones that Kip and I share. We will know when we use them, and we will be weak together.■ ⌠What all can we do now?■ he smiled.  
⌠Well, one of the powers is the power of fire ability. We can light candles for now, but later on we could send fireballs at our enemies. You can freeze now and you can flash, but let that power come to you,■ I smiled. He nodded and looked out to sea as the dinner came. It came in a tent, and we ate for about two hours, just talking most of the time, before we retired for a good night▓s sleep. ~ The next day, Severus and I worked on our powers until Captain Bob arrived with our lunch. We would sail back to Hogwarts soon, and everything would work out well, we hoped. ⌠Well, how was your birthday, Severus?■ Captain Bob asked. Severus smirked.  
⌠The best one I have ever had in my entire life,■ he replied. I smiled and put my hand on his lap as we finished eating, cleared the camp, and returned to the sailboat. Captain Bob allowed us to go into the hull for a nap, and it was a very good nap. We came onto the deck for dinner as we entered the stream leading to the lake that lined an entire border of the Hogwart▓s land. Severus and I enjoyed our ride and came to the grounds at the same time Dumbledore was taking an evening stroll. He smiled and blindfolded the two of us. He then led us into the Great Hall where the staff had scheduled a surprise party for Severus. He enjoyed the night, and the students greatly supported him. He was becoming a better person in many ways, but everything came with a price. We were up until after midnight getting his gifts opened, and most of them were done after the party. Kip scheduled the entire event, and he kept us up laughing until at least two. I then played jokes of my own the entire next day.  
Kip! Help! I▓m in the Defense room and someone is trying to kill me!  
Patricia! He▓d yell into the room, and the only people there would be students. I did this many times, and then Severus and I both played a horrible trick on him by saying that we were trapped in the storeroom. He had no problem opening the door, but Severus and I were making a game out of it that shocked Kip to the point where he would not say a word to us for the rest of the day. Severus and I hosted a night of wine and stories in his classroom, and Kip did not say a word. The night was soon interrupted by Ron, who wanted to see if he could bring his grade up. Severus did not like my reply.  
⌠We will have two extra reports that you can do optionally to help bring up your grade,■ I replied.  
Patricia, you make it all so easy! Severus whispered. I nodded.  
At least it will make you look good. Severus smiled as Ron left the room. We looked to our watches and ended the night on a happy note. Severus and I had a delivery coming in the morning that was probably our dance outfits. I was glad that we went for simplicity, particularly when March came. For some reason the heat was horrible. Before, it was just in nice conditions, like fifties, but now, it was seventy, and that was the second day of March. What would everything bring us as spring came, particularly April? 


End file.
